Tokyo Cafe Alice
by hannaxsweetheart
Summary: when a new cafe opens, everything changes. because this isn't an ordinary cafe. the lives of 8 different kids collide as they are chosen to safe their world. will they set aside the differences between them? Gakuen Alice with Tokyo Mew Mew Twist.
1. tokyo cafe alice: character info

**Tokyo Cafe Alice**

_Character info:_

Owners

**_Narumi_ **: male, age 27, Bday august 10, nickname naru, Alice Human Inclination Pheromone. Naru has a go lucky attidute and likes teasing the other workers, is only serious if it's about 'work'. Treats mikan like his daughter although she doesn't likes it in the beginning. Has known misaki his whole life, they are best friends although they fight often.

**_Misaki:_** male, age 27, Bday september 3, nickname saki-chan (by narumi) Alice Plant Manipulation. He is always hot-headed only narumi knows how to calm him, he gives everyone the impression that he doesn't like him/her but he can't help to look like that, fights often with the other workers, can be calm if it's about 'work'

Part time workers (the oldest of the workers)

**_Tsubasa andou:_** male, age 18, Bday july 15, nickname shadow, Alice Shadow Manipulation. Has a carefree attidute, has a star on his right cheek if you ask about it he gets all gloomy and scared, Tsubasa isn't always avalible, he has a girlfriend misaki-chan who doesn't know anything about his real job(but later does and joins to, reason wil be told) so he is often with her. she comes by in the cafe often and becomes friends with the other workers, tsubasa teases the other workers alot especially natsume (he wil be worker in the cafe in later chapters), he flirts if his girlfriend isn't around, his main victims are nobara & mikan, although mikan just ignores him and nobara threatens him. kaoru nendo, tsubasa andou, kaname sono, Shūichi Sakurano, akira tonouchi, subaru amai and yuri miyazono are part times workers they do there ' jobs' sometimes in other countries.

**_Akira tonouchi:_** male, age 19, Bday june 14, nickname tono, alice Amplification. Tono is the biggest playboy of them, he has his eyes on all the female members but mostly mikan and had on hotaru but he is threatenend by sabaru, which makes sabaru own the sister complex nick. He liked yuri very much but she doesn't realize it because of his playboy attitude if she tell him to stop fooling around he goes sulking in a corner, he isn't always available just like the others of the oldest workers.

**_Kaname sono:_** male, age 16, Bday january 16, alice soul transfer (in stuffed animal). Kaname is the gentlemen of them he is very nice and is admired by all the girls including his coworkers, he can be dangerously strong if you make a comment about his looks (he looks kinda like a girl), everytime he uses his alice it shortens his life span but he doesn't care, he helps often helps anna and nonoko in the kitchen.

**_kaoru nendo:_** male, age 16, Bday december 12, nickname mystrious weirdo (by mikan), alice appearance change. he has as cold attitude, He is the silent one, he doesn't like to talk but that changes when mikan arrives, he hates the nick mikan gave him, he also seems to detest natsume and all the other male workers (reason revealed later), not everyone trusts him, he likes reading and doesn't do much work in the cafe. In other words lazy.

_**sabaru imai:**_ male, age 19, Bday april 21, nickname healing guy (by anna), sister complex (by natsume and tono), alice Healing Transferring the feelings of pain. He has two type of attitudes, when he is at work or when hotaru isn't around he is all cold and serious and when he is working in the cafe and when hotaru is around he becomes a happy and weird, he loves his little sister very much and intends to take care of her, he didn't liked the idea of hotaru working here at first but it changed cuz kaname said that if hotaru was at the cafe he could always take care of her, he doesn't like ruka and natsume because of their status, can be very scary someties making even kaname scared. he had a girlfriend but they broke up, but she does appear sometimes. Has known sakurano his whole life, best friends.

_**yuri miyazono:**_ female, age 16, Bday may 19, nickname yuri-sama, alice Female Pheromone. she attracts most fans by her alice, is also pretty by herself. She is the only female of the part-time workers(although not later on with misaki-chan), she has a lady-like attidute, her family is one of the richest in japan, she likes all kind of sports, has a secret little crush on tono and sakurano, is being admired by all the female fulltime workers, not because of her status but because of her dertemined attitude, helps the other girls with their personal problems.

**_Shūichi Sakurano_**: male, age 19, january 26, Alice Instant Teleportation, Intuition, Wish/Prayer. Is really like kaname,he cares alot for his coworkers and treats them like family. he knows alot about the other workers, likes sweets very much, is cold when someone close to him gets hurt, he is incredibly strong, has also a high status like yuri. Has a on/off ralationship with his girlfriend who he loves alot, she will make her appearance too.

Fulltime workers (not workers yet but wil be in the coming chapters)

**_Mikan sakura:_** female, age 15, Bday january 1, alice nullification, nickname Polka-dots, Ichigo-kara (those 2 only by natsume), Goddess of Victory, goddess-chan(tono), precious little daughter(naru), cutie-chan(tono and tsubasa). She is the popular one on school with her looks, she has a nice and carefree attitude but can be very serious at times, she becomes good friends with her coworkers, she had a boyfriend that she really loved and maybe still does but he cheated on her, he will make his appearance too, she at first hates natsume but gets on good terms with him maybe to good, she is very good at singing and dancing. The admired cheerleader.

**_Hotaru imai:_** female, age 15, Bday october 25, alice invention, nickname ice queen, cold beauty, taru-chan (for teasing). She is the cold beauty of the school, she doesn't really communicate with anyone but that changes after her encounter with Tokyo cafe Alice workers. She has a crush on ruka although she doesn't let it show, she loves her brother the most. Becomes great friends with mikan. The cold brainiac.

**_Natsume hyuuga:_** male, age 15, Bday november 27, alice fire, nickname kuro-neko, neko-ckan (teasing), fire boy. He has a cold attitude and dangerous aura, he is the deliquent guy of his school. He is really nice but know one knows that, he is best friends with ruka nogi, at first he hated mikan because of her status at school but that changes, he didn't want to be a worker at the cafe but after a talk with mikan he decided to join. Starts to like mikan. The delinquent guy.

**_Ruka nogi:_** male, age 15, Bday march 16, alice animal pheromone, nickname bunnyboy( by hotaru) ruka-pyon (mikan) ru-chan(teasing). He had at first a cold attitude but it changed after coming at tokyo cafe alice. He hated working there at first at started yelling at mikan for not understanding natsume but after getting to know her he becomes friends with her. The delinquent gentleman.

**_Yuu tobita:_** male, age 14, Bday june 14, alice illusion, nickname linchou(class representative). He has a shy attidute, gets bullied on school, he is at first shocked that he has to work in a cafe with people with who he never talked in school, he fears that they are just like the rumors say but after really talking with them he founds out that they are the opposite of the rumors and becomes good friends with them, he is the one that always tries to stop the fights, starts to like anna, but is to shy to tell it, although everyone except anna know that he likes her. They often tease him about that. The shy linchou.

**_Nonoko ogasawara:_** female, age 14, Bday september 26, alice chemistry, nickname bubbly girl, blue dot. Has a bubbly and innocent attidute. She is the the normal one with no high or low status on school, she admires mikan and hotaru very much and is very happy to be friends with them. She becomes great friends with anna because they act and look like each other. Has a huge crush on koko. The common bubbly student. Anna umenomiya: female, age 14, Bday march 3, alice cooking, nickname pinky. She is really happy for a geek, she often gets teased but she doesn't care, she is used to it. After she gets to know nokoko she becomes great friends with her. She has a crush on yuu but doesn't show thinking that he doesn't like her. She admires mikan and hotaru very much. The happy schoolgeekYome kokoro: male, age 14, Bday march 18, alice mind reading, nickname mind-reader, koko. He is the joker of the school and often people don't take him serious. He can be dangerous if you hurt anyone he is close to. He at first didn't liked the idea of being in one room with natsume, mikan, hotaru and ruka but after getting knowing them he changed his opinion, he likes nonoko and often teases her. The serious joker.

The cafe was newly opened, it was very big from the inside and had cute furniture. Walls were pink with flower prints and the table and chairs were each a different color.

The owner had found info about the new fulltime workers he was going to hire. Narumi looked at the files. "lets see we have the admired cheerleader, the cold brainiac, the delinquent guy, the delinquent gentlemen, the happy schoolgeek, the shy linchou, the serious joker and the common bubbly student.." said narumi amused. "this is going to be fun" laughed narumi.

* * *

Tadaaa! I m going to post the second chapter after the quiestion from above is anwered reivew it on this chapter!


	2. the admired cheerleader

rewritee

* * *

**_Tokyo cafe alice_**

**Chapter 1: the admired cheerleader**

* * *

"lipgloss.. check, make-up.. check, sexy smile.. check, here we come bitches" a girl with beautiful brunette curls walked up front with on each side of here someone. Her curls danced in the wind as everyone around her almost melted by the sight of her. The uniform hugged her perfectly. The skirt was chequered as it reached just below her tights. Her blouse fitted her perfectly as she left a few buttons undone. Her tie hang loosely. Everyone stepped aside and made way.

Because Mikan Sakura just arrived, baby!

On her left side was a blond girl named Miyu, she had shoulder length straight hair and wore the chequered skirt with baby blue stockings. Her blouse was a little big so it looked pretty cute. On her right side was a girl named Aya, she had black shoulder length curls. She wore the chequered skirt together with the blouse and blazer.

Everywhere they went they got the attention either wanted or unwanted. Mikan is known as a head-cheerleader. She removed Aya from that job back when she was a junior... and still they are friends...or you could just say keep your friends close but your enemy closer.

Mikan walked to her class she flipped her hair back and gave everyone she saw a dazzling smile. All three of them took place in the back. Miyu grabbed her mirror from her bag and fixed her mascara.

"ano, i heard there new students in te high school division." Said Miyu as she was making the funny face while putting up her make-up. Aya chuckled as Mikan shook her head. "you know them?" asked Mikan as she sat on the table across Miyu, Miyu shook her head.

"no, Serena told me. She yelled something about cute boys" aya looked dreamily outside. "finally! I was wondering when there would come new boy toys" mikan rolled her eyes. Yes, this is how it went every single morning. You'd think they would have found something else to talk about after all these years.

"Mikan, why don't we check them out.. you need a boy toy, sweetheart" mikan gave her a super fake smile which everyone would never notice. If you give a fake smile since the first day no one can notice the difference.

"anyways, I heard there is a super cool new cafe, why don't we check it out?" aya looked at them, both nodded as they sat on their seats as the teacher came in.

"miss. Sakura... if you would be kind to give these papers to Akito-sensei in classroom 6-D?" mikan nodded and grabbed the papers. Finally a little bit rest. Being with those two asks for so much energy.

"I can't believe we are looking for little high school kids" said a guy named tono.

He had black hair and was wearing the uniform. He was smoking and checking the ladies out.

"yep, i hope we find them" whined the guy tsubasa he had messy blueish hair and a star on his right cheek. He sat on the ground while looking around.

"of course we will" smiled a guy who looked kinda like a girl, kaname. He haid blonde neat hair. And a gentle aura around him.

"kaoru, your silent again" said tsubasa.

"hn," said the guy kaoru, he had red messy/spiked hair. And a very dangerous aura. Tsubasa shook his head at his choice of words. Is hn even a word?

"leave him alone, you know he doesn't talk" sighed yuri, the only female of the group. She had raven/blue hair, (like the girl from bitter virgin).

"hotaru is on this school" said the guy named sabaru happily. He had blue hair and glasses, (like the guy from oran high school host club.) his normally cold aura was turned into flowery aura. A bit weird this guy...

"why don't we visit her later" said the gentleman sakurano. He had long blond hair and he same aura as kaname, they really looked like each other. Sabaru nodded eagerly.

"such a beautiful girl" said tono with gleaming eyes a mikan walked past them and gave them a beaming fake smile. You could see boys looking at her from up to down and nudged each other. Mikan smiled at each person she passed as she walked away.

"now where am I gonna find that class... oh here it is" she walked in with style and dropped the papers on akito-sensei's table. "harada-sensei told me to bring you these, sir" akito-sensei thanked her as she gave the class a last beautiful smile which obviously made them melt a little. How can anyone resist such a beautiful yet so cute girl.

As mikan walked out of the class she looked behind her, when she turned around she bumped into a very hard chest of someone. With amazing reflexes she was brought back on her feet.

"whoah, thanks" she dusted her skirt and then stuck out her hand. "my name is mikan sakura... thanks for saving my butt, literally" she grinned as the guy in front of her smiled. He extended his hand to shake her. As he did something on her wrist caught his attention. The same time his phone rang. He excused himself as the girl shrugged and then walked away.

"_we found her" _a voice said through the phone. Kaname chuckled as he looked behind him, the girl had left.

"let me guess, mikan sakura?" someone grinned at the other side of the phone. "I am guessing you just met her?"

School just ended and everyone walked out. Mikan bid everyone she met goodbye which was very much tiring her out. She saw aya and miyu running towards her.

"we have to go, we will speak to you tomorrow... bye honey" Aya quickly pecked her cheek and so did Miyu. Secretly Mikan was so much relieved. At least for today she would have rest.

"no worries, I will see you guys tomorrow" mikan. She walked while thinking about things...how did it end up like this. She never intended to become someone she is now. While walking she didn't noticed someone in front of her. Both collided.

"sorry! I am such a klutz" she said as she dusted her clothes when she looked up she smiled. There was a girl with raven shoulder length hair. She looked just like snowwhite.

"it's okay" the girl said softly, she grabbed her things and walked away. "wow, what a beautiful girl" said mikan softly so that the girl didn't hear. As the girl disappeared she looked at the road in front of her and decided to take that one. She kept walking till she saw a cafe. The same time dizziness overwhelmed her and she collapsed on the ground... a bright white light emitted from the cafe.

"I didn't expect her to come this fast" Said Narumi amused. He looked through the screen and smiled. Yup this was the right girl.

"everything is going like we planned" said Misaki as he smirked. He stood up, grabbed his jacket and walked out.

"ugh my head" Mikan opened her eyes slowly and looked up. "it's kind of dark... WHAT?" she quickly sat straight and looked around.

"oh god did I sleep here" said Mikan as she stood up and looked around. Oh my god! How stupid can I be! What if I got kidnapped? She looked down and noticed a jacket on the ground? "so someone was here? That is kind of creepy" she walked away as fast as she could but somehow she got this really weird feeling inside of her but she shook it away.

"there is nothing wrong" Mikan assured herself. boy, how wrong she was...

mikan lived with her mother, and she had a brother but he wasn't like always home.

Her mom was working to right now, that means she would be all alone.

She didn't mind anymore she was used to it, in the begin she really hated it, but now it doesn't matter anymore. Her mother is yuka sakura, a 30 years old woman, who works fulltime.

Her brother yuuki sakura works too, she used to have a good relationship with him, but it changed after he started working and mikan didn't see him anymore.

She walked to the door, the minute she wanted to open the door someone opened it from the inside was a guy around hs twinties with messy brown hair and a well build body opened the door.

"ah, i figured out it was you" said yuuki as he smirked, mikan looked at him. She gave him a smile as she walked in. "of course it is me, It would never be mom you know".

Her brother frowned at her, she could already see that he didn't like her attitude. Sucks being him.

"I haven't seen you for almost a year, don't I get a hug" said Yuuki as he followed her to the kitchen. Mikan kind of ignored him as her phone rang. "wait a sec"

"Mikan speaking, oh hey Ryan! Yeah I kind of forgot the time... tonight? Yeah, sure I will try to be there... bye!" she hung up and looked behind her.. her brother was not looking very pleased.

"who was that?" Mikan shrugged and grabbed a sandwich. "I think it was this guy I met last week" her brother took a deep breath.

"you fucking think? You don't even know for sure?" he looked at her with anger and I mean a lot of anger.

"you're not going out" mikan crossed her arms over her chest. "you don't decide what I can and can't do" mikan stood up and walked out. She grabbed a jacket and left the house.

"where the hell are you going?" her brother yelled behind her. She looked back with annoyance. "like you care" she slammed the door behind her.

Why did he come back, he could like stay outside and let me alone like it has always been. And that concerned attitude, wtf? He changed not me, okay did change but it was for the good. Aaarghh I have still this stupid headache after I woke up near that stupid cafe...

Mikan kept walking and ended up in the woods. She heard screaming and quickly ran to the source. She saw a guy hovering above a girl. _OMG! HE IS GOING TO RAPE HER! _Mikan ran as fast as she could and stopped in front of the two.

"let the girl go, you freak!" she said brave, but in the inside she was shaking like hell. What if he was too strong for her and ended up raping her too! The guy looked up and smirked towards her giving her the shock of her life. The guy had no eyes and fangs kinda like a...vampire!

"e-eto, you're a-a v-v-vamp-pire" said mikan falling backwards. The vampire charged towards her. She put her arms in front of her face. _This is how I am going to die huh_, she waited for the vampire to attack her but she felt nothing when she opened her eyes she saw the grinning face of Tsubasa.

"yo, cutie-chan" said Tsubasa. He grabbed Mikan bridal style and jumped above him ending up on a branch. Mikan looked at him and hugged him without realizing.

"t-there i-is a-a v-v-vamp-p-pire" mikan stuttered without looking up.

"I don't mind you hugging me, but we need to help Tono, that guy under us" grinned Tsubasa, Mikan quickly let go of him and scanned the area for Tono, she saw Tono fighting the vampire, she was amazed by his reflexes and his fast speed.

"how where you planning to help him and personally I don't think he needs us" said mikan amazed. How the hell does he do that?

"look carefully, Tono has twisted his ankle and will be down any second" said Tsubasa, Mikan looked worried.

"aren't you going to help him?" she asked. _What kind of friend is he?_

"nope, you are" grinned Tsubasa. "what?" said mikan not getting it. Tsubasa gave her a necklace. The necklace had a white teardrop. She wore it.

"and now what" she said. Tsubasa grinned. "now this" said Tsubasa as he pushed mikan from the branch. Mikan fell on her feet, _wow I didn't fell on my butt! Okay and mental note to myself: kill Tsubasa after this._

"and now? Let that thing kill me?" said mikan angry.

"cutie-chan, relax. Place your both hands on your necklace and activate your powers. Say alice activation. And then just yell something. The first thing that comes up in your mind" said Tsubasa. Mikan sighed how did she get involved in this. One moment she was still human and now she felt like someone from a cartoon! The vampire noticed her he came charging towards her. She took a deep breath and place her hands over her necklace.

"alice activation" she said. Her body began to glow and she began floating in the air. After the light disappeared she was there standing in a white dress with puff sleeves. The skirt was short but not too, it was in 3 layers and each layer was short. The last layer was pink. Her necklace was there. She had stockings with pink ribbons on the top. For shoes she had pink pumps with a white heel. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had a pink ribbon in it. Mikan blinked.

"Eh? What with these clothes" said mikan as she looked at her clothes. _I_ _AM NOT A FREAKING 10 YEAR OLD!_

"Now I know how those magical girls in the animes feel" she said as she frowned, she studied her clothes and shoes. The guys sweat dropped.

"Mikan, it's coming" said Tsubasa as he pointed at the vampire that recovered from the bright light and charged towards her.

"yell something!" said Tsubasa. She closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of her.

"strawberry kiss" said mikan softly. She gasped at the pink/white light that came from her body. And went towards the vampire, who yelled and turned into ashes. Mikan blinked. And turned back to normal. She felt really relieved.

"strawberry kiss?" laughed the injured Tono. "that guy said yell something, the first thing that comes up in your mind" pouted mikan.

"oh and by the way mysterious guy" said mikan cutely. "never ever throw me of a branch again" she said as she kicked his chin, which made him fly away. Tono sweat dropped. Mikan ran to him and helped him up.

"sempai, where do we have to go?" said mikan as she placed his arm around her shoulder to support me.

"the tokyo cafe alice" said tono, mikan looked hesitated but still went with him, I mean they did have to explain like everything! Tono secretly enjoyed her hand on his back.

"stop it" said mikan. Tono froze. "stop what, cutie-chan" grinned tono. "you know, if you weren't injured...you would be by now" said mikan sweetly. Tono sweat dropped.

"you let those to dimwits help the girl?" said yuri disbelieved. Narumi smiled happily. _How stupid could they be? Tsubasa and tono both.. helping the girl… oh lord help her._

"ano na yu-chan don't frown. You will look old" Yuri slammed her head to the table. there was no use talking to him. He is only serious when he wants to be and right now he isn't helping!

"misaki-san, how could you agree with this" said yuri worried. I mean seriously people, tsubasa and tono?

"yuri, they will be coming any second, so just shut up. You're all giving me a headache" said misaki as he grabbed his head with his both hands.

"why don't you be more like kaname-chan. He acts totally like a lady" said narumi happily, all of them froze, sabaru pulled narumi to the other side of the café and whispered in his ear.

"naru, don't talk like that. You know what he can do" said sabaru. "oopsie I forgot hehe" said narumi.

"narumi-san did you just said something" said kaname with a dark aura. He was holding a enormous rock. The other who were watching the scene sweat dropped.

"where did he got that rock from" said kaoru, as he made a mentally note to not call kaname a girl, ever.

"who knows" said sakurano as he took a sip from his tea. Misaki slammed his head on the table. The same time mikan came in with a injured Tono. She blinked.

"ano, are we disturbing". This is how mikan saw the scene. Two guys in a corner with a other guy standing in front of them holding a enormous rock, a guy slamming himself on the table. A girl on the ground whispering about how the hell did she end here. A guy with a cold aura sleeping on a couch and a guy with a flower background sipping his tea.

"hehe, I think I will be going" said mikan but at the same time Tsubasa came running in.

"cutie-chan I am soo sorryy, I will never do it again, please don't hate me" said tsubasa as he clinged to her legs.

"first of all: the name is not cutie-chan! Second of all: will you just let go of my legs before I kick you to the middle of nowhere and third: you all have some explaining to do" hissed mikan dangerously, tsubasa froze and the next minute he was sulking in a corner. The others sweat dropped. Narumi coughed. Getting everyone's attention. Kaname who calmed down, threw the rock on the ground making a big hole in the floor. Mikan sweat dropped.

"you must be Mikan-chan" said Narumi happily, he gave her a hug. Tono stepped aside knowing what was going to happen…

"do...not...touch...me!" yelled Mikan as she threw him against the wall. Narumi sulked next to Tsubasa, Muri patted them on the head. "there, there". Misaki walked to Mikan.

" I guess you found out your powers" said Misaki.

"yeah, unfortunately" said mikan as she rolled her eyes. They introduced each other first. Mikan grinned at them. Okay she knew their names, finally. All of them took place around the table and Misaki explained some things.

"first of all I want you to know, you have no choice in this. You got chosen, that's final" everyone shook their head. A nice way of saying things *sarcasm*

"there 7 of you, the new generation… you got chosen from different places and different groups" mikan nodded.

"okay, but why us? I mean you have them" said mikan as she pointed at tsubasa and the others. Misaki nodded.

"yes we do, but you seven are going to be a lot stronger than them and we really need it now. That vampire thing you saw is a mutant. There is someone a lot stronger than all of us together who is controlling those things" mikan visibly paled.

"things? There more?" misaki nodded. "there a different kinds from different level, it's your job to defeat them… because if you don't, the world as you know will no longer exist" mikan took a deep breath.

"so basically I got no choice?" misaki smirked and nodded. Well it will take my mind of things I won't have to see yuuki-nii.

"sure, I am in" tono blinked. "wow, you agreed fast" mikan nodded. "I agreed for my own reasons.. so anyways, why don't you explain some things about the powers and stuff"

Misaki nodded but narrowed his eyes at her. What were her reason to accept? "the seven of you have mixed DNA'S, your no longer fully human" mikan blinked her eyes and gaped at him.

"what the hell! I wanna stay human!" misaki rolled his eyes knowing she would freak out. "relax, when all of this is over, your DNA will become like it used to be without the other DNA". Mikan breathed relieved as a thought came up in her.

"you say mixed DNA, with what is it mixed?" narumi grinned. "UNICORN!" everyone became silent and mikan arched a eyebrow.

"so you're telling me that I have the DNA of a horse because someone was playing scientist?" said Mikan frustrated as she glared at Narumi who flinched a bit.

"Mikan-chan not horse, but unicorn" said Tsubasa as he sweat dropped. "what's the difference" said mikan as she rolled her eyes. They all fell anime style.

"that's not all, you have a special power called ALICES… yours is nullification.. makes you immume for other powers" mikan nodded, at least no one would be able to control her or something.

"so, you guys have mixed DNA too" said mikan to them. Narumi and misaki shook their heads. "we don't have ixed DNA'S, only alices… which we won't tell for the time being" Said Misaki, mikan rolled her eyes. She turned at the others.

"what's your mixed DNA" mikan asked curiously. "I have the DNA of a marquesas kingfisher" said Yuri. Mikan blinked. Yuri sighed. "it's a bird" said Yuri.

"I have the DNA of a white tiger" smiled Kaname.

" I have it from a snow leopard" said Tono proudly.

"white polar bear" grinned Tsubasa.

"red wolf" said Sabaru.

"canadian cat" grunted Kaoru.

"and I have the DNA from the texas ocelot" smiled Sakurano.

"your al endangered animal" said mikan. "yep" said yuri proudly. "so, why am I a myth" said mikan not getting it.

"you're not a myth, you're a endangered animal, because there is only one of you, everyone thinks that the unicorn doesn't exist but it does" said narumi (finally getting serious).

"oh" said mikan. "so anyways… what now? How are we going to find the others?" tsubasa grinned. "I like 'we', but cutie-chan you have to find them on your own. We got other things to do". Mika huffed in annoyance.

"great… just great" sabaru rolled his eyes at her remark, it wouldn't be that difficult.

"mikan-chan! here is your new workers uniform cuz starting today you're a fulltime worker!" chriped narumi happily. Mikan grabbed the uniform and went to change after 10 minutes she came out.

"what took you so long" said tono, but after he saw her his eyes bulged out. Mikan had a short pink puffy, with a white blouse and a black wais belt. She wore white stockings and pink boots with black heels. She had a black hair band. And her hair in a high ponytail. all of them gawked at her, who wouldn't she looked amazing.

"now we are going to have more customers" said narumi happily.

"god where did I get myself into" said mikan. She stayed with them till it was late, then her phone rang.

"hello?" "oh, yeah, I will be there" "like you care" "bro, I will be there okay, bye" said mikan as she hung up.

"you have a brother?" said Yuri, imagining the male version of mikan making her blush. "something like that" said mikan.

"but anyways I gotta go, I will see you guys on school and you two on work" said mikan she bid them goodbyes and went to her house.

Mikan walked home, it was super dark outside and mikan fished her keys from her uniform skirt. She was wearing her uniform since the morning!

She fiddled with her keys and finally found the right one. She opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. The light of the kitchen was on.

"mikan?" a voice called as she walked to the kitchen. "yeah?" her brother breathed relieved. "I thought something happened to you, you scared me, chibi" mikan grabbed a glass of water and looked at him.

"I am going to sleep" her brother yelled behind her but she wouldn't look back. He had no right to worry, or act like her brother she disowned him a long time ago.

Her tears fell in silence as she shut her door and locked it.

_You have no right to call yourself a brother…_

* * *

_review!_


	3. the cold brainiac

rewritee

* * *

**Tokyo cafe alice**

**Chapter 2: the cold brainiac**

* * *

A girl with short raven colored hair, a white beautiful skin, cherry lips and a slim body walked in all the students started their whispering.

"isn't that the most smartest girl in school"

"she is really cold, no one likes to be her friend"

"she thinks she is above us"

"she IS above us"

"i heard that she only talks to rich kids"

"i heard that she dated the teacher"

_right after I come in the fucking rumors start _

Hotaru stopped walking and turned to the crowd everyone ran away, meet: **hotaru imai the well known cold brainiac. **

Hotaru imai is 15 years, and all her school life she wasn't able to make friends. Everyone thinks of her as a cold, beautiful, hard to talk to, selfish, arrogant brainiac. She always was alone in the classrooms working while others were having a break.

Hotaru noticed everyone one stopped talking and moved out the way, the cheerleaders arrived. Mikan at front. She admired mikan very much because I her opinion mikan was always cheerful. To cheerful, she knew that mikan must heard some rumors about her. Not everyone was fan of her. But somehow she never showed it. She was strong and talked to everyone without fear.

But I could never be like her.

Hotaru sighed and went to the art class and started writing something not bothering to look up. All the students began walking in. This is how her day always looked: coming to school, working, working, working, working, working, home.

Hotatu walked out not looking up till she bumped into someone. All her stuff fell on the floor She grabbed her things and looked up. The person she bumped in was the one and only mikan.

"sorry! I am such a klutz" said mikan. She looked at me and smiled.

"it's okay" I whispered softly and walked away. _She really is beautiful._

I walked in. No one was there. Brother is too busy with his job. Yeah, he works at that new café… Tokyo Café Alice.

"i guess bro is still busy " said hotaru as she changed in her pajamas, grabbed food and turned on the TV. She began watching gossip girl, she totally likes the series, especially because of nate an chuck. Who wouldn't like them?

Hotaru fell asleep on the couch, the same minute her brother sabaru walked in. He sighed and grabbed hotaru bridal style and brought her to her room.

Hotaru woke up groaning. Her head hurts a lot. Maybe she slept wrong?

"stupid morning" said hotaru grumpy, she got up showered and got dressed in her uniform. She walked to the kitchen.

"taru-chan! Good morning!" said sabaru happily as he gave her a bear hug. "nii-san..can't...breathe" said hotaru as she tried to break free.

"gomen taru-chan!" cried sabaru, hotaru just sweatdropped.

"nii-san...where are otou-san and okaa-san" asked hotaru in a low voice, sabaru looked at her not saying anything. Hotaru sighed, her parents where always on business trips.

"never mind. I'm going to school" said hotaru as she walked to the door.

"eat something first taru-chan!" yelled sabaru after her but she was already gone. sabaru sighed he hoped that she would change to the person she used to be...

I walked to school on my own. I never walked with someone nor I intended to do that. Before me I saw that girl mikan arguing with a guy. "just go!" she yelled annoyed as she was about to walk away. The guy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"what the hell is wrong with you?" the girl growled at him annoyed and turned away, when her eyes met hotaru's she smiled.

"let me go now" the guy reluctantly let go as he muttered something. "go straight home after school" she ignored him and walked away.

Hotaru already walked away. She felt herself stumble a little. When she looked down, she noticed her shoe laces untied and crouched on the floor to tie them.

Mikan looked at hotaru, that girl was really beautiful but very cold. When she crouched something became visible just above her butt.

"the mark" mikan smirked as she texted sakurano. But suddenly stopped. "wasn't her name hotaru imai? Shit"

Hotaru walked to her classroom and endured the boring classes. When the bell rang for a break everyone but hotaru rushed out.

Hotaru grabbed her lunchbox and ate in the classroom when the door suddenly opened and mikan walked in.

"I was looking the whole place for you" she exaggerated. Hotaru rolled her eyes on the remark. "what now?" she pouted cutely as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"hey! That's not nice" hotaru shook her head at her childish remark. "no seriously, what now?" mikan took a deep breath and took a seat next to her.

"well, okay… listen. What I am about to say may sound seriously weird" hotaru narrowed her eyes. "go on" mikan fiddled with her fingers as she looked at hotaru.

"well…oh wait! I know.. uhm have you ever seen sailor moon?" hotaru nodded and mikan continued. "your sailor mercury!" silence came upon them and hotaru coughed.

"do you have some kind of mental problem" mikan rolled her eyes. "you have a mark on your back, you may have noticed this" hotaru frowned. How do you know?" mikan showed her, her wrist.

"because were the same" Mikan sighed and changed her seat, she sat in front of hotaru. "your brother Sabaru… he is the same and you must know his friends. Sakurano, Tsubasa and the others. They all have powers… although I don't know what their alices are" Hotaru blinked at her.

"seriously Mikan, power, alices?" Mikan nodded. "we got these power to help the world" the same time the bell rang and Hotaru grabbed her stuff.

"I am not really interested… sorry" Hotaru walked away as quickly as she could. Mikan called her back but she didn't turn around.

_Seriously..powers?...she must be joking with me... or something..no way I'm believing that story...I knew I couldn't trust her...she must be laughing right know... _

She walked to the class and started working again till the door opened...again...

"I told you leave m-" Hotaru stopped talking, it wasn't Mikan who opened the door it was a blond guy with messy hair and blue cold piercing eyes.

"I thought this classroom was empty" said the blond guy lazily. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "but it isn't"

"I didn't know that a mixed version of snow white and a ice queen would be here" he said lazily again but this time with a smirk.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

"listen up blondie, I'm in a fucked up mood right now so don't fucking bother me" Hotaru said frustrated as she grabbed my stuff and was about to walk out till the blondie grabbed her arm.

"it's Ruka not blondie, the next time you say that I will make you regret it" he whispered dangerous but Hotaru didn't care, she was mad and angry and irritated and confused! "whatever" she pulled her arm away and ran.

"what do you mean with Hotaru is one of us to, I'm not letting her join this, no way" yelled Sabaru as he was being hold back by the guys. "your joking right" said Sabaru. Mikan was holding her head, it had been going on like this since the moment she told Sabaru. She had it.

"shut your fuckin mouth before I make you. First of all I am not to blame if you want to blame someone than blame Naru. Second of all don't frigging shout! Third of all go talk to her yourself because I am done with it. And fourth: don't any of you dare to talk to me today because I swear I will kill someone right here" mikan said dangerously. She looked so freaking scary that Sabaru, Tono, Kaname, Kaoru, Yuri and Sakurano walked backwards. Tsubasa came walking towards them as soon as he saw Mikan. He gave her a big hug.

"cutie-chan I missed you" he chirped happily. The others gulped.

"tsubasa let go of her before you're-" said tono but he didn't have a time to finish it because tsubasa ended at the wall behind him. "dead" said kaname finishing it. Mikan got a phone call and took it. "yeah, not I am not busy, I am on my way" she glared a last time and walked away.

"Sabaru, you should learn to shut up" said Yuri as she rolled her eyes. Sakurano sighed. "sabaru, don't you think it would be better if Hotaru joined?"

Sabaru narrowed his eyes. "how so?" sakurano smiled. "well you will be able to look after her even when working" and that's when sabaru went in dreamland with a goofy smile.

_Fuck school I'm going home! _Hotaru walked angrily and with speed until she was pushed on the ground by a guy.

"oi, what do you think you're doing" yelled hotaru frustrated as she turned around and dusted her clothes. She looked up and screamed and backed away. This guy looked like a frigging vampire!

"stay away" she whispered with fear as she kept walking backwards and the monster was coming her way. she fell on the ground and protected herself with her arms but after 5 minutes nothing happened when she opened her eyes mikan stood in front of her with a big stick. She looked at hotaru.

"stand up will ya" she said as she smirked .

"and now watch" she said smirking. She placed both hands on her necklace and whispered alice activation. Her clothes changed in a white dress with puff sleeves. The skirt was short but not too, it was in 3 layers and each layers was short. the last layer was pink. her necklace was there. She had stockings with pink ribbons on the top. For shoes she had pink pumps with a white heel. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had a pink ribbon in it. She pulled both of her hands on front and whispered strawberry kiss. Everything became white after the light dimmed down mikan gasped.

"shit it's still there" she looked at me and gave me a necklace with a purple teardrop. "place both hands on it and whisper alice activation" she said. "trust me". I looked at her and decided to trust her.

"alice activation" hotaru said as she placed both hands on the necklace. Her clothes changed in a purple baby doll dress with flower print. The dress ended above her knees. It had long puffy sleeves and a black waist belt. Her shoes changed into black boots. She had a purple hair band. hotaru looked at my clothes and then at mikan with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"I will explain later. It's coming… say the first thing that comes in your mind..place both hands in front" said Mikan as she stood in a fighting stand. hotaru closed her eyes.

"purple snowdrop" hotaru whispered as she opened her eyes... it was gone. Both changed back.

"follow me" said mikan as she walked to a cafe, that kinda looked like a candy house. When hotaru walked in she came face to face with her brother.

"nii-san?" hotaru said hesitantly.

"taru chan! So it is true!" cried sabaru dramatically. Tono and tsubasa came towards mikan and hotaru, tsubasa placed a arm around mikan while tono placed a arm around hotaru.

"so cutie-chan, we knew that your friends would be hot like you" said tsubasa. Mikan grabbed his arm and threw him at the wall.

"you were saying?" said mikan sweetly. Sabaru gave tono a dangerous glare which made him sweatdrop.

"relax sister complex" teased tono which made the other hold back there laugh, he turned towards them and gave them a glare that made them all shiver. Mikan hid behind hotaru.

"hotaru, is your brother always so scary" said mikan. "yeah he is" she said bluntly. Sabaru went sulking in a corner, mikan looked at hotaru and started talking.

"we all have the powers of endangered animals, it's to help us defeat the 'evil' on this planet. I have the DNA of a unicorn" said mikan.

"I'm yuri miyazono and I have the DNA of a marquesas kingfisher" said Yuri. Hotaru smiled at her in return.

"nice to meet you. I'm Kaname Sono and i have the DNA of a white tiger" smiled kaname as he took her hand a placed a light kiss on it making hotaru blush and sabaru glare.

"akira tonouchi, i have it from a snow leopard" said tono with a smirk as he winked at hotaru, but hotaru chose to ignore him and looked at the others.

"tsubasa andou. white polar bear" said tsubasa with V-sign. Hotaru nodded.

"red wolf" said sabaru as he tried to hug his little sister who stepped away making him fall on the ground and sulk away.

"kaoru. canadian cat" grunted kaoru. Hotaru arched her eyebrow but mikan pulled her with her. "ignore him". They walked up to sakurano.

"nice meeting you. I'm shuinhii sakurano and i have the DNA from the texas ocelot" smiled sakurano. Hotaru looked at narumi and misaki.

"you guys don't ?" said hotaru.

"nope" said naru and misaki. naru handed hotaru a waitress outfit, she went to change and came back wearing a short purple puffy skirt, with a white blouse and a black wais belt. She wore white stockings and black boots. She had a purple hairband. Mikan smiled.

"welcome to tokyo cafe alice, nice meeting you hotaru imai. I hope we can be friends" said mikan as she smiled. Hotaru smiled for the first time in her school life.

"yeah..friends" said hotaru.

_True friends are those who accept you the way you are…_

* * *

_review!_


	4. The 2 delinquents part I

Yaayyyy next chappieeee! To irumi kanzaki: Pegasus is a myth ever heard of it? It's just like a unicorn and dragons stuff, search on the net;) and I m sooooooooo sorry that this chappie is to long:P

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

Place and pov

"talking"

Person talking to itself

**(I m making hotaru less cold)**

* * *

_**Tokyo cafe Alice**_

**Chapter 3: the 2 delinquents**

* * *

A guy with raven messy hair stood up, he ran his hand through his hair glanced at the clock and sighed.

"If I'm late already there is no reason to rush" he mumbled as he slowly walked to the bathroom. After showering, brushing his teethes, and dressing up he winced. Did he had to fight last night... oh well they asked for it. He got a phone call.

"hn" "_yo natsume" _"I will meet you at school, you got up early" _"yeah some business to take care of, I will search for a empty classroom" _"see you later" _"seeya" _natsume hung up and looked in the mirror.

The cut on his forehead was covered with his messy bangs, his piercing crimson eyes glared at the mirror for no apparent reason. He wore his school uniform but without the tie or the blazer or the shoes. Just an open blouse with a white tee underneath it.

**Yup this is the Bad Boy Natsume Hyuuga. He is 15 years, has no other friend than ruka nogi. He goes to school if he can. Natsume and ruka often fight outside school, that explains their cuts and bruises. They both live together without any parents or siblings.**

"I hate this goddamn school" said a pissed of ruka as he wiped the blood of his lip.

**Meet ruka nogi the famous delinquent together with natsume. 15 years, no parents or siblings, cares very much for natsume he is like his brother, hates annoying girls, cheerleaders, nerd ect.**

Ruka walked towards the second floor which is always empty in the morning. He opened the door of the first class he saw. A girl was sitting there, she was really angry you could tell.

"I told you leave m-" the girl stopped talking. She had raven hair in layers as it ended right above her shoulders, a white skin, red lips and cold eyes.

"I thought this classroom was empty" said ruka lazily. "but it isn't" she said directly at him.

"I didn't know that a mixed version of snow white and an ice queen would be here" he said lazily again but this time with a smirk_. _The girl didn't laugh and surprisingly she wasn't drooling at his sight.

"Listen up Blondie, I'm in a fucked up mood right now so don't fucking bother me" said the girl as she grabbed her stuff and was about to walk out till ruka grabbed her arm.

"It's ruka not Blondie, the next time you say it you will regret it".

"Whatever" said the girl as she left. Ruka kicked a table and looked very angry. How dare that girl call him a Blondie, doesn't she know who he is? At the same time his phone rang.

"_Where are you?" _"That math room on the second" natsume hang up.

Ruka still looking pissed didn't notice natsume opening the door. "What happened this time" said natsume as he leaned against the wall.

"this girl she dared to call me a Blondie" said ruka extremely pissed off he kicked a table and hissed frustrated. Ruka has some anger issues as you can notice.

"That's why you fought" said natsume as he arched a eyebrow. "No, that was because yuuki annoyed the crap out of me so I got pissed." Said ruka.

"And that girl?" said natsume amused. "She wasn't a fangirl that is what pissed me the most because, damn she was hot" said ruka.

"Wasn't a fangirl... that's new" said natsume. They both stayed silent till the bell rang.

"Let's go" said natsume as he and ruka walked to their class. Everyone in the hall started to whisper at the sight of natsume and ruka. They both went to their class.

"I hate math, that's now confirmed" said natsume angry.

"You're telling me" said ruka. At the same time a brunette girl walked out while greeting everyone in her way. She walked like she owned the place or catwalk. Two other girls came to her.

"See, this type of girls annoy me" said ruka. How does everyone call them, I kind of forgot" said ruka thinking hard. "Cheerleaders" said natsume bluntly.

"Oh yeah" said ruka. The brunette girl gave the other two a kiss on the cheek walked away while talking on her phone. The 2 girls noticed natsume and ruka.

"natsume-kun! ruka-kun! " yelled the girl with blonde curls as she waved at them.

"Let's get the hell out of here" said natsme as he walked the direction the brown haired girl ran to. The 2 of them walked in silence. They kept walking till they reached a cafe.

"it looks like a freaking candy shop" ruka said annoyed as natsume walked away together with ruka. They noticed the cheerleader from before walking in. She gave them a glance and turned around.

natsume and ruka both stood up and surprisingly they both didn't fight yesterday. Natsume wore his half uniform. He put on his white sneakers and walked to the kitchen. There was ruka eating breakfast in his half uniform with black sneakers. He gave natsume a nod which he returned. They ate in silence. Till ruka spoke.

"Let's go I'm bored we can go to the sakura tree where no one will bother us". Natsume said. They both walked to school. It was really early almost no one was there maybe one or two students they walked till they came at a sakura tree. Ruka looked pissed, maybe because there were 2 girls sitting there and he seemed not to like them both.

"You there" yelled ruka as he pointed to a girl that looked quite like snow white. The girl looked at ruka and sighed. "Yo Blondie, it's hotaru not you there" said the girl named hotaru.

"Like I said call me ruka else you will regret it" said ruka as he looked dangerously angry and walked to hotaru. The brow haired girl stood up and stood next to hotaru.

"What do you guys want" said the brown haired girl as she raised an eyebrow. Natsume who came walking towards ruka took a good look at the girls. The girl named hotaru looked pretty nice. She wore her uniform decently while the other girl they saw yesterday had her hair in a messy bun and wore a tight blouse with the mini school skirt.

"It's just that's our tree" said natsume as he smirked. The girl with brown hair crossed her arms arrogantly.

"I don't see your name on it" said the girl with brown hair as she put her both hands on her hips.

"Oi listen up girl that is our tree, and this is the last time I'm asking it nice" said ruka getting impatient. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"you never asked it ice, stupid" ruka looked at her and gave her a angry glance which she returned. Natsume looked at mikan and arched his eyebrow.

"You seem not to know us" said natsume hoping to scare them away but the brunette merely smirked.

"so what? You ain't godfather... and do you even know who I am?" natsume's smirk dropped.

"a pathetic cheerleader?" mikan fumed with anger. "pathetic? Dude, I head-cheerleader. Let me say it in simple words. I am above you" Natsume walked up to mikan, who didn't seem to be scared at all. He pushed her against the tree trunk.

"mikan!" yelled hotaru she was about to run towards her but the blonde guy grabbed her wrist, and it was impossible to break loose from him. She struggled and even tried to bite him.

"you're nothing but a pathetic cheerleader...do you know who I am... I'm the _natsume hyuuga_, I will ruin you" whispered natsume in her ear. "Don't be so sure about that" said mikan, she held herself strong while from the inside she was shaking. Natsume looked at her and smirked.

"Leave hotaru alone. Let her go" she demanded while trying to sound brave. "Or else what" said natsume as he cupped her chin.

"Just leave her alone" said mikan as she looked straight in his eyes; his amazing crimson eyes. they were only 3 cm apart!

"Okay you got your way I'm leaving this tree okay. Can we go now" said mikan because she was afraid he'd notice her fear. Natsume smirked satisfied he let go of mikan and so did hotaru. Both of them quickly walked away.

Mikan and hotaru quickly walked away. After the boys and the tree weren't in sight anymore mikan sat on the ground. Hotaru looked at her.

"Did he hurt you" asked hotaru as she sat next to mikan. "No it's just, I was freaking afraid!" said mikan,

"I am never afraid? what the hell man" said mikan frustrated.

"don't worry, but your right. I was afraid he might do something" said hotaru. mikan nodded.

"Yeah, its mikan" _"yo cutie-chan" _

"what now" _"aw that hurts, hey! Give me my phone b-, hey it's yuri"_

"hey yuri-chan" _"are you and hotaru there" _

"yeah we are both here wait let me put you on loudspeaker." _"I have good and bad news" _"tell us" _"the good news is naru and misaki found the new members" _

"that's great!" _"The bad news is...they are natsume hyuuga and ruka nogi the 2 delinquents...and I don't think they would like to join us" ... __"hello? Hotaru? Mikan?"_

"Yeah we are here, did you just say natsume and ruka" _"yeah I did why" _

"he he you see I think there would be an other reason why they won't join us..." _"The reason is?" _"Hotaru and me" _"why?" _"(mikan explains everything that happened a while ago)" _"well, it's up to you girls me and the guys have something else to take care of, ciao and good luck" _yuri hang up.

"Great how are we going to convince them?" said hotaru. "I don't know" said mikan, at the same time her phone rang.

"Yeah it's mikan" "_mikan! Where are you, we have to make a great entry! Remember?" _"Sorry I'm kind of busy maybe 2morrow" _"your always busy... see you later in class" _"bye" said mikan as she hung up.

"you're not worry they might back stab you?"

"I am the popular one, not them besides the already backstabbed me" said mikan not caring a bit. She looked at hotaru and changed subject, finding ruka and natsume was more important."okay we have to find them and I have this feeling that they aren't at the sakura tree anymore let's check out the woods, but first" said mikan.

"Is okay for you to skip classes though?" asked mikan, she didn't wanted to be the reason hotaru failed. Hotaru nodded.

"Yeah for me it is it doesn't really matters because I'm really far at each subject, what about you?" asked hotaru.

"It's okay, I'm a cheerleader after all" said mikan as she grinned, being a cheerleader had it's good and bad sides... not having to show up at class was a good point. Hotaru playfully rolled her eyes.

"so naru didn't told me what your alice was" said hotaru.

"it's nullification, I totally forgot to tell you. Nullification can cancel other Alices" said mikan. It was silent again till hotaru spoke.

"so you know the alice of my brother and the others?" asked hotaru. Mikan shook her head. It didn't really mattered to her what the others had as alices.

They kept walking till they heard noises. mikan quickly pulled hotaru and herself behind a tree. Mikan put her finger to her lips and then pointed to a tree a group guys a little further from them. It was a group of delinquents and you guessed which two guys where there too...natsume and ruka. Mikan looked good and gasped, they where going to fight (how she guessed it? Well everyone was standing there with sticks, bats and knifes. Mikan and hotaru came secretly a little bit closer.

"so, come on let's get this done with" said natsume as he looked bored. The other groups consisted of 10 guys, some ugly some hot, but all looking angry

"you bastard, today your going down" said a guy with spikey blond hair.

"yeah yeah whatever" said ruka as he yawned. The ten guys came running towards ruka and natsume. Mikan and hotaru where really worried or them. But it looked like they could handle it.

Natsume fought a guy, but he didn't saw the guy behind him. suddenly someone yelled. "behind you, you idiot!" said a female voice who belonged to mikan sakura.

Natsume quickly dodged and kicked the guy in his knees making him fall. The others saw mikan and came after her too. A guy pushed her back into one of his friends. But no one say the knife the guy was holding as he pierced through her back. close to her heart.

Mikan screamed, natsume heard it and kicked both guys away, the knife was still stuck in her back as she staggered backwards. She reached towards her back and pulled it out and threw it behind her without anyone noticing it... they were all too busy kicking asses.

As the bad guys were down, ruka whipped blood from his mouth and glared at hotaru who was sitting on the ground looking quite shocked. Natsume turned around and faced mikan with a deathly glare.

"w-what? We helped you" said mikan with a little difficulty. She glanced at the death bodies and gulped. Her vision was getting a little blurry. She tried to stay strong, but it hurt a lot.

"don't get involved with our fight little girl" said natsume as he ran his hand through his hair. She blinked a few times and hold on to the tree. Are the bodies effecting her that much?

"we got to talk to both of you, please" said mikan serious but somehow her face what quite white. Natsume looked at her and walked away. He wasn't going to get involved with a stupid girl. Ruka looked angry at her and walked up to her.

"you..stay away from us, we don't want to get involved with a pathetic cheerleader who uses her status to scare people..leave me and natsume alone...we don't need some whore to walk after us. Didn't your parents teach you something, oh i forgot all you are is a spoiled brat" yelled ruka really frustrated, he couldn't help to be like this everytime someone butts in their lives. Hotaru walked up to ruka and slapped him.

"you're the same ruka... and don't talk about mikan like that anymore got it" said hotaru as she walked too mikan. Ruka looked at mikan and surprisingly she wasn't crying she had an emontionless face like a doll without a soul. He became frustated. He pushed hotaru aside who fell on the ground.

"why won't you cry! Why won't you talk back!" yelled ruka as he pushed her more against the tree, making the wound hurt even more, he punched the tree trunk next to mikan but she didn't do anything. Natsume who had noticed that ruka hadn't followed him came back and looked at the scene before him. "ruka stop it" said natsume as he pulled ruka away. Ruka breathed heavily.

"natsume" he murmered. "dont get involve with us anymore if you don't want to get hurt" said natsume to hotaru who wiped the blood of her forehead and to mikan who looked at him with her emotionless face. Natsume and ruka walked away.

They heard a sound from someone falling but didn't bother to look back...

"mikan! Mikan wake up!" yelled hotaru as she shook the unconcious mikan. She turned mikan around and saw a wound, dangerously deep, she started to panic. "oh my god! They stabbed you? Why didn't you say something!" hotaru was pretty much scared. She looked around, and at the same time it started raining and lighting. Hotaru yelped. She covered her ears, she was extremely afraid for lighting. Then she looked at mikan.

"i g-gotta help h-her" stuttered hotaru. She stood up slowly and placed both her hands on her necklace.

"alice activation". After she stood back on the ground, she picked mikan bridal style and jumped from tree to tree. Because of her fear for lighting she couldn't stay like that forever so it changed back by itself.

"shit" said hotaru as she felt really weak. "why am I always this weak I have to help her" whispered hotaru. A guy came from behind and placed a hand on her mouth and then everything became black.

After the guys walked away it was awfully silent between them. "never do that again" said natsume breaking the silence.

"I d-don't k-k-know w-what happend" said ruka stuttering for the first(!) time. Natsume sighed. "at least those girls will leave us alone" said natsume. They came at school and walked to class till natsume's phone rang.

"hello?" _"if that isn't little kuro-chan"_

"what do you want, seiji" _"well i want revenge for what you did to my gang" _

"how are you planning to get that" _"wel, you could come here and we could fight" _

"and why would i do that" _"because we have your 2 girlfriends"_

"i don't have a girlfriend neither does ruka" _"i'm talking about those girls who were with you back there" _"those are not our girlfriends just some girls" _"aw to bad, wel doesn't matter anyway i could have some fun with little miss snow white and the cute brunette is going to die anyways" _"what do you mean" _"little kuro-chan doesn't know that the brunette has a deep wound on her back that will kill her? Oh well now you do...doesn't matter anyways you don't know them right? Bye bye little kuro-chan don't worry i will give the brunette a goodbye kiss" _said seiji as he hung up. Natsme stared at the phone.

"seiji has those 2 girls" said natsume as he walked to the class.

"he does?" said ruka. "yep, mikan is dying and hotaru is his new toy" said natsume as he stood in front of his classroom.

"let's go tonight to check that new disco. Club Amor or something like that" said ruka lazily. "hn" said natsume. "see you after class" said ruka.

"yeah seeya" said natsume as he openend the door and both of them walked into their own classroom.

...BAM!

both doors where slammed open. "how troublesome" said natsume as he brushed his hand trough his hair. "you got that right, well lets go" said ruka as he sighed.

Hotaru woke up on a big bed. She looked around. "so snow white woke up" said a guy with silvery hair. He was quite handsome.

"where is mikan" demanded hotaru as she looked at him straight in the eyes. "oh your other hot friend, well she is somewhere in this building dying slowly" said seiji as he walked slowly towards her, hotaru pulled the blanket to her chin.

"stay away from me" said hotaru as she backed away. Seiji put both his hands beside hotaru so she couldn't escape.

"where do you think your going" whispered seiji making hotaru scared, she quikely kicked him with her knee and stumbled out of the bed she ran to the door but seji pulled her foot making her yelp and fall at the same time. He put his both arms around her so she couldn't escape, he dragged her to the bed at the same time the door opened.

"your such a lowlife seiji" said ruka as he leaned at the door. "so you guys did come" said seiji as he was still holding hotaru.

"you freak! let me friggin go" said hotaru as she struggled. "feisty aren't we?" whispered seiji in her ear he pushed her on the bed.

"stay here and see me kill this guy then you would like me for sure" said seiji as hotaru rolled her eyes. "i prefer dying than liking you" said hotaru as ruka smirked. "seriously, can't you get a girlfriend" said hotaru as she raised a eyebrow.

"just you wait and see, i will make you mine" said seiji as he and ruka stood in a fighting stand. Ruka charged towards seiji, he swung his leg to his head, seiji dogded it and kicked ruka in the knees making him fall backwards, but he quikely did a backflip so he landed safely.

Ruka looked up and came face to face with seijis foot. Seiji kicked him in the face making ruka fall on the ground, he grabbed his knife from his pocket and was about to kill him when he fell forwards. Hotaru was standing behind him with a vase in her hand. She smiled to ruka as she rose him on his feets.

"come on we have to find mikan" said hotaru as ruka gave her a nod they both ran out of the room.

A girl with brown hair, slim body, dirty clothes was lying on a bed. She wasn't moving at all. 2 guys came in. "I heard she is dying" said guy nr1.

"why not have some fun" said guy nr2. the guys walked up to her and the first one was unbuttoning her blouse when the door opened. "leave the girl alone" said natsume as he came in. The guys looked at him and smirked.

"we will have to kill you first" said guy nr1. natsume sighed, in a blink both guys where down, he walked over to mikan. She was breathing heavily.

"oi, little girl wake up" said natsume as he shook her. He saw that noting helped and decided to bring her outside.

"you really know how to get in trouble" said natsume as he smirked. He saw ruka and hotaru running towards them. "so which way is out" said ruka.

"I don't know i thought that way where you guys came from" said hotaru as she looked at them.

"seriously...how did you guys come in" asked hotaru curiously. Ruka and natsume looked at each other and smirked as they pointed at the window.

"no way! I'm not jumping from this friggin heigth. Have you looked how high it is" said hotaru backing up. Ruka smirked as he quikely pulled her bridal style and jumped out of the window together with natsume. Hotaru yelled. And burried her face in his neck. All 4 of them fell in the swimmingpool (it's a villa seiji is rich) and then everything became black.

Hotaru coughed as she breathed heavily. She was saved by ruka. Natsume was trying to wake mikan up but nothing helped and time was running out. "she isn't waking up, shit... maybe narumi can help" the guys looked at weirdly. "just come with me to the cafe, I will explain later" said hotatru as she stood up and walked. After some walking and argueing, people looking weirdly at them(who wouldn't). They came at a cafe. "I'm not going in there" said ruka.

"shut up and just come" said hotaru. Ruka and natsume sighed. All 3 of them walked in. Only naru and misaki where there.

"taru-chan what happened, did something happen" said naru as he quickly walked over to natume. "ah you 2 came to" said narumi, but when he saw hotaru's look which clearly said they don't know anything he quikely changed the subject.

"misaki call sabaru, he could help" said narumi with a serious tone. "how can he help?" said hotaru.

"just wait and see, how did you get so wet" said narumi as he look at her. "long story" said hotaru as she glared at ruka who just winked at her.

"how did this happen to mikan, how did her clothes end like that" said narumi. Natsume getting pissed.

"oi listen up you gay.. just shut up and let her wake up" said natsume dangerously that made narumi shut up instantly. Sabaru came walking in.

"you needed me" said sabaru. "yeah" said misaki as he pointed to mikan who was stil in natsumes arms.

"put her on the floor now" commanded sabaru. Natsume did as he said but no without glaring seriously who does he think he is commanding. Sabaru placed both his hands above mikan, ruka smirked. "like that's gonna he-" he stopped talking as he saw that sabarus hands glowed. Sabaru stopped.

"she should wake up now" said sabaru. After 1 minute mikans eyes slowly opened. Natsume, ruka and hotaru where gaping at her. Hotaru gave mikan a big hug.

"thank god your okay" said hotaru, mikan smiled and returned the hug. "where are natsume and ruka" asked mikan as she stood up. Natsume and ruke where already gone. "doesn't matter we can thank them tomorrow."

"btw, how did you make her wake up?" said hotaru as she looked at her brother. "I have the healing alice" said sabaru a he smirked.

After mikan woke up ruka and natsume quietly walked out. "you saw it to right" said ruka not knowing what to say.

"hn" said natsume. "at least they won't bother us anymore...i hope" said ruka as natsume agreed. _The 2 weirdest girls i have ever met...i hope that they will leave us now...getting involved with us will lead them to no good..._

"yuri-chan, tsubasa-san, tono-san, kaoru-san, kaname-san and sakurano-san...are still on their mission right?" said hotaru politely.

"yeah" said misaki. "okay so that we have to do is to convince natsume and ruka" said mikan.

"let me do it...mabye i can convince them" said sabaru, mikan looked at him and smiled mysteriously. "no need me and hotaru will do it".

"but" said sababru but as mikan looked at him he stopped talking she showed no emotion. "mikan your okay?" said hotaru.

"yeah...we are going to talk to natsume and ruka tomorrow..." said mikan as her phone rang. "yeah its mikan" _"where the hell are you?"_ her brother sounded pissed. Mikan rolled her eyes visibly. "I thought you were going away like you wrote on the note?" it became silent on the other side_. "try to stay safe. I will see you in a few days" _mikan hung up without saying anything at all.

"something the matter mikan?" asked sabaru. "no noting at all" said mikan as she forced a smile. "anyways where is my workers outfit" said mikan changing the subject.

"don't worry you 2 dont have to work for today go home and rest..we will call you if anything happens" said naru as he tried to give mikan a hug but she just stepped aside so he could hit the wall. "bye" said mikan and hotaru.

"taru-chan! Wait for me!" said sabaru as he ran after her but misaki grabbed him by his collar. "since they aren't going to work you will" said misaki as he dragged sabaru back inside.

"so tomorrow we will have to convince hem, i was thinking about that you go to ruka and i go to natsume" said mikan as she looked at hotaru. Hotaru nodded.

Natsume woke up like usual, showered, brushed his teeths, dressup in his uniform, nikies and a edhardy cap. Ruka was sitting in the kitchen like usual in his uniform and sneakers they gave a nod to each other, and walked to school.

Mikan woke up and sighed. "today is going to be a very long day" said mikan as she thought of how long it would take to convince them. She showered ect. ect. She wore her school miniskirt, black tanktop, a white blouse that ended below her chest, black boots and white stockings with laces to make it sexy. She pulled her hair in a low side ponytail and put a red cap on. "ready to go to school" said mikan as she looked in the mirror.

Hotaru woke up and frowned. "can't I just skip this day" sighed hotaru as she thought of ruka and how to convince him. She brushed her teeths ect. ect. she wore her uniform.

"how is my taru-chan!" said sabaru as he hugged her. "fine but i gotta go...i m meeting up with mikan" said hotaru as she grabbed a toast and walked out of the house.

"no taru-chan wait" yelled sabaru after her but she just walked till she saw mikan walking towards her.

"hey!" yelled mikan as she waved. Hotaru smiled and walked up to her. "so found a way to convince them?" said mikan as hotaru sighed and shook her head.

"well, all we can do is to find them in the break or after school"said mikan as hotaru nodded. "I was thinking...ruka can't really control his anger neither can natsume so if anything happens we have to call each other" said hotaru as mikan agreed.

As they walked they could see miyu and aya at the gate waving but as soon as they saw hotaru they frowned. "mi-chan!" sad miyu and aya as they gave her a kiss on the cheek. hotaru gave mikan a nod as she walked to school.

"why are you with her" said miyu. "because she is nice and she is my friend" said mikan as she started walking to school.

"but she is a freak" she made a disgusted face as mikan turned at her. "I can hang out with whoever I want" said mikan calmly but you could sense the seriousness in her voice.

"if you say so" said miyu but deep inside she as really angry... mikan was thinking really hard. _No all we got to do is to convince natsume and ruka..._

Mikan quikely walked out of the class she went to find natsume. She walked and walked till she came at the sakura tree, surprisingly ruka wasn't there.

Mikan walked up to the tree and sat next to natsume. Natsume sighed "what do you want".

"nothing just sitting here, don't tell me you are going to force me away" said mikan as she looked up to the sky.

"like its gonna help" said natsume. Both of them sat in silence till mikan spoke. "don't you want to know who those people were from yesterday and how I am still alive?" said mikan.

Natsume shrugged and looked at the sky. "I don't really care". "you should" said mikan as she looked at him.

"come to the park behind the gym after school" said mikan as she stood up and walked away leaving natsume alone with his thoughts.

_Mabye this year won't be boring as i thought. Mabye my wishes wil come true after all...now i just hope thiss all will last forever...i may be a cheerleader but when i am around you i am mikan sakura a ordinary girl_

Hotaru wandered around the school till she found ruka in the math class. "ruka" said hotaru to catch his attention. Ruka looked up and sighed.

"not you again". Hotaru giggled. "yep, me again" said hotaru as she walked towards ruka and sat in the seat in front of him.

"ruka i need to talk to you" said hotaru. "well, I don't want to talk to you...don't you girls know when to stop" said ruka as he frowned and stood to leave.

"blondie" said hotaru knowing she would piss him of. Ruka turned and faced her. "what did you say?" said ruka dangerously.

"what? Now your deaf?" said hotaru playfully. Ruka looked at her and sighed. "I swear..you're the first girl that doesn't ran away when i glare at her" said ruka.

"well you're the first guy that still talks to me even if i act like a ice queen" said hotaru as she smirked. hotaru looked at him and sighed.

"come to the park behind the gym after school" said hotaru as she walked out. Ruka looked outside the window and gave a tiny smile. "Maybe she isn't that bad after all" mumbled ruka.

_After the moment I met them my whole life took a different turn...and I don't hate it...making friends, being able to save someone makes me happy...I hope it makes you happy too ruka..You deserve it..._

* * *

_PART 1 DONE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT..._

I didn't check the spelling,


	5. The 2 delinquents part 2

BACK! That took some time:P, I was really busy with everything! I am truly very sorry, but here is the second part of chap 3 enjoy!

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

Place and pov

"Talking"

* * *

_**Tokyo cafe Alice**_

**Chapter 3: the 2 delinquents**** part 2**

* * *

"I hope they come" said mikan as she sat on the ground next to hotaru. "I hope so to" said hotaru as she sighed. Convincing these boys was a hell of a job.

"It would be really funny if they would join" said mikan as she giggled. "How so... oh wait... with those idiots there it would definitely be funny" said hotaru as she joined mikan with her laugh. Then they heard a rustling sound of leaves behind them.

"It was about time you guys came" said hotaru as she looked up. Natsume and Ruka where there looking bored. "Rude" whispered mikan as she rolled her eyes.

"Why did we have to come?" said ruka as he looked at them. Mikan and hotaru looked at each other. Then hotaru nodded.

"Well we wanted to show you guys something" said mikan as she showed her wrist. They guys raised an eyebrow. Mikan sighed and then nodded towards hotaru to show hers to.

They guys smirked. "You brought us here to show some tattoos? Seriously" said natsume as he shook his head.

"Idiot... you two have it too" said mikan as she pulled natsume's shirt up from the back so she could show ruka that they had the same mark.

"I know you like to touch me" said natsume as he pulled his shirt back. "Shut up, how can you not notice the mark" said mikan as she sighed. "Well I don't watch myself 24/7 in the mirror, so don't blame me" muttered natsume.

"Don't tell me I have such an ugly thing too" said ruka disgusted.

"Yup" said hotaru as she pulled the pants up and showed ruka the mark as he twisted his body to see a good look. "Wow, how didn't I notice it?" said ruka as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't ask me" muttered mikan. "What does it mean?" said natsume as he and ruka took a place on the ground and mikan and hotaru joined them.

"It means that you're a part of the group" said hotaru as she looked at them. "I have the DNA of a unicorn and hotaru has that of a Pegasus" said mikan as she looked at them.

"As for you two: natsume has the DNA of a phoenix and ruka has the DNA of a gryphon" said mikan as she looked for their reaction "You're crazy" said ruka as he and natsume dusted their clothes and stood up.

"Wait let me show you" said mikan as she looked to hotaru who nodded to her. She took a deep breath and placed her hands over her necklace.

"Alice activation" she said. Her body began to glow and she began flowing in the air. After the light disappeared she was there standing in a white dress with puff sleeves. The skirt was short but not to, it was in 3 layers and each layer was short. The last layer was pink. Her necklace was there. She had stockings with pink ribbons on the top. For shoes she had pink pumps with a white heel. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had a pink ribbon in it.

"What the hell" said ruka as his eyes were about to fall out. "You're kidding right?" said natsume as he looked at her and hotaru.

Mikan nodded towards hotaru who placed her both hands on her necklace. "Alice activation" said hotaru. Her clothes changed in a purple baby doll dress with flower print. The dress ended above her knees. It had long puffy sleeves and a black waist belt. Her shoes changed into black boots. She had a purple hair band. Hotaru blushed because ruka smirked as he looked at her.

"So what are we supposed to do?" said ruka as he looked confused. "Well…" said mikan as she grinned towards them, she gave them both a necklace. Natsume had a necklace with a dark red teardrop and ruka had a necklace with an orange teardrop. Ruka and natsume looked at each other. How the hell did they got mixed in this mess?

"Say Alice activation" said mikan as she looked at them. "If I look like a clown your down sakura" said natsume as he breathed deeply.

"Alice activation" muttered natsume as he began floating. His clothes changed into a dark red blouse with buttons open above and black pants. On his left side he had a sword.

"You've got to be kidding me" said natsume as he looks at his clothes. He looked like a pirate (he thinks that).

"Ruka your turn" said hotaru as she looked at him."Yeah yeah got it" said ruka as he sighed.

"Alice activation" he muttered. He began floating and his clothes changed into a dark orange blouse and black pants and on his right side was a sword. "I feel like an idiot, who made this color combination" muttered ruka.

"Now what's the big plan" said natsume. As he looked at his clothes. _Now I know how clowns feel…_

"Well first change back" said mikan as she closed her eyes and became normal. They all changed back. "Now… we go Tokyo Alice Café" said hotaru as they started walking the guys followed them.

"You sent my little sister to those…those…ANIMALSSSSS?" yelled Sabaru as he struggled from the grip of tsubasa en tono. Narumi sweat dropped.

"Well they went on their own, I really didn't do anything" said narumi as he backed up.

"I can't believe that I am here with idiots" said Yuri as she grabbed a knife and threatened sabaru to shut up, he went sulking in the corner. Everyone looked up when someone cleared his throat.

"We're back" said mikan as she twitched. "You all are perfect for the circus" said ruka while shaking his head.

"you brought them!" yelled narumi happily as he skipped over towards mikan to hug her who just moved a inch away so he fell on the ground.

"misaki-san, we showed them our powers and they also have theirs now" said mikan as she went to sit. Natsume and ruka sat also at the table with hotaru following.

"My sweet cute hotaru! I missed you!" said Subaru while running towards her to give her a hug she just ducked… sabaru flew against the wall.

"Just great… I have to sit between these idiots? Why did I come" said natsume as he slumped in his chair.

"I don't even know why I am here" said Mikan as she looked ready to kill anyone at the moment.

"Now now, don't get all frustrated" said narumi as he gave those 2 a big smile but as they looked at him he shrieked. "The look is hurting me" whined narumi as he hid behind misaki.

"so you're are now going to tell us some kind of magical story about some kind of curse and how we got chosen, and about the bad guy and how we will live happily ever after?" said natsume as he gave narumi a deadly cold look that really could hurt someone.

"What do you think this is? Sailor moon?" said tono but as soon as he saw the deadly looks he cleared his throat. "Never mind" he shrieked.

"Look, right now all you guys have to do is worry about finding your other teammates and fighting all the bad that comes in your ways. Let us worry about the 'bad guy' and other things. You all just have to work together" said sakurano. Mikan, hotaru, ruka and natsume just looked at him.

So what if we don't?" said ruka as he leaned forward and looked at the others. "What if…we refuse all this crap?" said natsume as he leaned backwards lazily looked at Yuri. Narumi looked at him and this time he talked serious for once.

"Look… I know you both don't want to be a part of this. Don't do it for yourself do it for the people around you… there people who need our help and maybe you would find what you're looking for in the progress" said narumi in a dead serious tone. Natsume and ruka looked at each other.

"Whatever as long as I don't have to help here in this café I am in" said natsume as he smirked.

Hotaru and mikan looked at Yuri. "So… who is the next teammate that will join us?" said hotaru as she looked at them.

"Uhm… I don't know?" said Yuri as she looked at hotaru nervously. Mikan looked confused and then she understood it.

"You won't tell us because you want us to find them ourselves. We are the 'famous' ones at our school. And we have to use our own strength to find them. Am I right?" said mikan as she folded her arms and looked at Yuri.

"Right as usual… sweet princess" said tono as he smirked at mikan who just completely ignored him but his action did make natsume hate him already.

"Oi, girly boy is it your habit to glue yourself to girls" said natsume as he gave him a deadly glare.

"It is my habit to tease people. Maybe next time you" said tono as he winked at him. Natsume felt anger boil in him and before he knew tono's sleeve was on fire.

"I guessed you found out your Alice" said misaki as he sweat dropped at the running figure of tono.

"Put it out! Put it out!" yelled tono as Yuri threw her cup of thee on his sleeve. That was so cool" said mikan as she laughed. Narumi sweat dropped.

"And ruka your Alice is animal pheromone. That means that you can talk to animals and control their actions and behavior" said narumi happily.

"We still didn't introduce ourselves. I am misaki, and this is narumi" said misaki as he pointed at the happy narumi.

"I am Yuri, I have the DNA of a Marquesan kingfisher and my Alice is Female Pheromone" said Yuri as she winked at them.

"I am Akira call me tone, I have the Amplification Alice. And I have the DNA of a snow leopard" mumbled tono as he glared at natsume.

"My name is kaname and I have the DNA of a white tiger. My alice is soul transfer" said kaname politely natsume and ruka just nodded at him.

"Hey kiddo's, I am Tsubasa. My Alice is Shadow Manipulation and I have the DNA of a white polar bear" said Tsubasa as he grinned at them but they just glared.

"Name … Sabaru. Alice … Healing, Transferring the feelings of pain. DNA … red wolf" said Sabaru coldly.

"Kaoru … appearance change … Canadian cat" mumbled kaoru.

"My name is Shūichi Sakurano, you guys can call me Sakurano. I have the Instant Teleportation, Intuition, Wish/Prayer Alice and I have the DNA of a Texas ocelot" said Sakurano as he smiled. Making natsume and ruka just nod.

"How are we going to find the other members? Have you seen the school it is way too big. At least tell us the gender" said ruka as he rolled his eyes. Hotaru sighed.

"Be nice, they will tell us right?" said hotaru as she gave her brother a death glare. He turned into stone and broke. Yuri sighed and grabbed a vacuum cleaner and cleaned the mess. Mikan, natsume and ruka sweat dropped at the scene in front of them.

"Seriously, this is a freaky version of a circus" said ruka as his eyebrow twitched.

"The other members are 2 boys and 2 girls" said Sakurano smiling, mikan and hotaru nodded. Natsume and ruka stood up stretching themselves.

"We are leaving" said natsume as ruka gave a nod. Mikan and hotaru also stood up. "Okay, we are leaving to. We have lots of homework" said hotaru as mikan nodded.

"By the way nii-san, mikan is staying over tonight" said hotaru to Sabaru who was recovered from his shock.

"It's okay, don't stay up late" said Sabaru strictly to the girls who grinned at him. They bid everyone a goodbye and walked out together with natsume and ruka.

"God I am tired" said hotaru as she yawned. Ruka smirked and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Want me to give you a massage?" whispered ruka in hotaru's ear. Hotaru blushed and pulled herself away from ruka.

"No thanks" she said as she glared at him. Mikan laughed and natsume smirked. "Lovebirds" said mikan as hotaru stuck her tongue out to her. Ruka looked innocently at her making mikan laugh more.

"By the way, how are we going to do with those other members? I mean everybody knows us and not our good side may I add" said hotaru as she sighed, mikan, ruka and natsume agreed.

"I don't know why I am saying this and ruka punch me for it, but I think we have to work together" said natsume as they stopped in their tracks. They shuddered at the thought. Ruka punched him in the shoulder. Natsume glared at him.

"You said so and you deserve it" said ruka as he smirked. Mikan and hotaru rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, we will see you guys in the morning" said mikan. Ruka and natsume leaned against the wall. With hotaru and mikan standing in front of them.

"We will see you tomorrow in school" said natsume as he waved goodbye. Ruka winked at hotaru and walked away with natsume. Hotaru blushed and mikan laughed.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on our bad boy over there" said mikan as he pointed at ruka's direction, who was out of sight. Hotaru shook her head very fast.

"Never! I mean we so don't fit" said hotaru as mikan slightly agreed with her. Mikan linked her arm with hotaru and they walked towards hotaru's house. Mikan suddenly stopped walking and turned around. Hotaru looked curiously at her.

"Mikan, what happened? Why did you stop walking?" asked hotaru concerned. Mikan looked around alarmed. "I had this feeling that we were being followed" said mikan as she turned back.

"It must be nothing, come on" said hotaru pulled her with her. Then both of them heard a rustling sound. Hotaru quickly turned around.

"Now I heard it too" said hotaru, mikan and hotaru walked quickly but the sound came closer. Mikan and hotaru looked at each other and thought one thing: RUN! They ran and ran, but mikan had this feeling that it was coming closer.

"Run faster!" said mikan to hotaru as she pulled her with her. They ran as fast as they could. Mikan pulled hotaru behind a big tree and leaned against it. She glanced at the direction they came from she didn't see anything.

"Did we lose it?" said hotaru as she breathed heavily. She leaned against the tree and kneeled. Mikan looked at the direction again and heard more footsteps coming their way. Mikan gasped, she stood in a fighting stance. As the unknown people came closer mikan and hotaru nodded at each other. As soon as she person came out of the shadow mikan launched a kick to its face but he quickly dodged it. Mikan gasped as she knew who it was.

"What are you doing here, natsume?" said mikan surprised, natsume scratched the back of his head. Ruka just sighed.

"We came back because we forgot to ask you number, you know for if something bad happens" said natsume bored as mikan smiled.

"But you girls were no were in sight and no one walks this fast so we thought something was wrong" mumbled ruka, hotaru smiled.

"You guys were worried about us?" said hotaru surprised. Natsume and ruka smirked.

"No way! If something happened to you two, your idiot brother would blame us" said ruka as natsume nodded. Mikan and hotaru sweat dropped.

"Thanks anyway" said mikan softly as natsume looked the other way.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Why did you girls run?" said natsume as mikan and hotaru looked at each other.

"Someone was following us" said hotaru as mikan nodded. Mikan looked around still scared. "That's why I almost kicked you" said mikan as natsume glared.

"Whatever. Come on we will bring you home" said natsume as ruka pulled hotaru with him. Mikan walked next to natsume. Soon they arrived at hotaru's house. They exchanged their numbers.

"Thanks for bringing us" said hotaru as mikan smiled. Natsume and ruka both gave a nod. "Bye and good night" said mikan as natsume and ruka both mumbled a goodbye. The girls went inside. Natsume and ruka walked away.

"Who do you think followed them?" said ruka to natsume. "Not who but what followed them" said natsume as ruka agreed.

"This alice thing is going to bring a lot of trouble to us" said ruka as natsume and ruka looked at each other and smirked.

"I like a challenge" said natsume as ruka agreed. They both walked away and they didn't noticed the shadow behind the tree.

* * *

Like it?


	6. The Shy Linchou

BACK!

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

Place and pov

"Talking"

* * *

_**Tokyo Café Alice**_

**Chapter 4: the shy linchou**

* * *

Mikan and hotaru were sleeping soundly, they woke up by the alarm clock. Mikan groaned as she stood up, hotaru was already out bed to shower. Mian put on her mini school skirt and tied her blouse in the front. She braided her hair. Hotaru came out and mikan looked at her.

"take off the blazer" hotaru narrowed her eyes and did what she was told. Mikan pulled hotaru's skirt up and tucked the blouse it. Making it a mini high waisted skirt. She grabbed a white belt and put it around her middle.

"there, now you look great!" hotaru looked in the mirror and then at mikan. "you sure it's alright?" mikan nodded happily.

"I believe it does fit and what if it doesn't? Who cares, there your clothes" said mikan as she looked at her, she did look pretty, she always found hotaru the most beautiful girl and she also knew that people spread rumors about her because they felt threatened by her beauty. she knew exactly how it felt to be ignored because you looked different...

"Come on let's go" said mikan as she pulled hotaru outside. They walked together to school.

The guys were eating there breakfast. Natsume was dressed in torn jeans and the school blouse which was buttoned wrong. Ruka wore black jeans and the blouse open with a shirt underneath. They walked towards school in silence (still sleeping).

A guy with glasses was making his breakfast. He had short sandy hair. He wore his school uniform perfectly, the blouse, blazer, tie, shoes were on. This guy was Yuu Tobita, the class representative.

He was always bullied on school, he never had the guts to talk back to them. He belonged to the outcast of the school. He walked towards school and saw two people he feared. The delinquents natsume hyuuga and ruka nogi. He quickly ran to school. At the school gate stood a group of jocks and cheerleaders.

"Were is my lunch?" said one of them, blocking his way. Yuu trembled as he grabbed his bag and gave him his lunch. The two cheerleaders miyu and aya giggled.

"Mikan! We are here!" yelled aya as she mikan, mikan waved at her and walked towards her. Aya and miyu grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards school. yuu quickly ran away as the jocks were too busy staring at the girl mikan.

"Text both of them to meet us at lunch, on the roof" said natsume as ruka nodded and texted the girls.

Both of them walked in and were surrounded by their fan girls from a distance. The girls liked them a lot but at the same time they were scared. Who wouldn't like them… strong, dangerous yet freaking beautiful and ice cold attitude your typical Edward Cullen type.

Yuu walked to his class and saw mikan, miyu and aya laughing and giggling. _Cheerleaders are all the same…_

That girl mikan was the leader but she seems the nicest till he heard all the rumors about her, his thoughts about her changed. Yes she was beautiful and he knew that every guy on school liked her, even he liked her…just a little bit though.

He walked in to his class and smiled nervously at the class. "g-good m-morning" said yuu shyly. No one returned a good morning to him except for mikan surprisingly.

"good morning yuu!" said mikan brightly as miyu and aya glared at him, he gulped. In his class you could see who the in and the outcast was. On the left side were the outcasts and the right side were the popular people.

In his class were the famous cheerleaders, he actually never talked to them. Mikan does smile often towards him, but she must do it out of pity.

The girl miyu and aya stood up to show their outfits, it didn't look good on them at all, it made them look like show offs, but hey who cared? As long as they were popular they could get anything they wanted.

Yuu went to his seat, suddenly the girl mikan walked out. _Must go to the bathroom to fix her make-up…_

Mikan got a text message from hotaru to meet her on the roof. "Miyu, aya… I am going to get something to eat" said mikan as miyu smiled.

"Don't worry and don't come early… it's jinno-sensei" said aya as mikan giggled. She walked out and noticed a guy staring at her. It was their class representative. She smiled at him and he looked away. _Weird…_

Mikan walked out towards the roof. As she came there she noticed ruka, hotaru and natsume sitting on the ground. She smiled.

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" said mikan cutely as natsume smirked. "looking at you". mikan rolled her eyes and took place next to hotaru.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…anyways ruka, don't you think hotaru is looking cute today?" said mikan in a teasing voice, hotaru turned bright red and ruka smirked.

"She is looking hot" said ruka as he looked directly at her, making her feel uncomfortable. Hotaru gave him a death glare and coughed to get all their attentions.

"Anyways… mikan, nii-san called and said that one of them is in your class, he said it would take too much time finding them so he gave us a clue" said hotaru as mikan blinked.

"Seriously? In my class… so it's either an outcast or one of the in crowd" said mikan as she thought hard. She came with an idea.

"Oh my gosh! I have a plan! Look we have gym today… natsume and ruka will visit the boys locker room to look if it is a guy and I will check all the girls, okay?" said mikan excitedly. Natsume and ruka rolled their eyes.

"Wow, first time you actually have a plan" said natsume as mikan punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! I can be smart, stupid" said mikan as she pouted cutely. Natsume smirked and stood up.

"So we are actually working 'together'?" said ruka as they looked at each other and shivered. "Don't give me goose bumps, idiot" said hotaru as she shuddered at the thought of working with those devils.

"Anyways. Let's go… I have jin-jin today" said mikan as her aura became dark. Natsume placed his arm around her and whispered in her ear.

"Want me to accompany you?" said natsume sweetly as mikan blushed. He removed his arm and smirked at her. "Falling already little girl" said natsume as mikan stuck her tongue out to him.

"As if, loser" said mikan teasingly, she bid them goodbye and walked to her classroom. As she opened the door there flew a marker towards her head.

"LATE!" yelled jin-jin as he noticed mikan and her bored expression. "Whatever, at least I came" said mikan as jin-jin shut up. Mikan smiled sweetly at him.

"Go to your seat, sakura" said jin-jin as mikan walked to her seat on the way she gave a jock named Andrew a low-five. He smirked at her. She sat next to aya and miyu. She looked around to find a clue on who could be their team mate. Jin-jin noticed she didn't pay attention. He threw a book towards her. Mikan winced.

"owwwwwww, jin-jin don't be so mean" said mikan as she cutely pouted. The jocks drooled and Andrew whistled.

"Mikan, maybe jin-jin has a crush on you" said he teasingly, mikan looked at jin-jin who was about to explode. She also noticed their class representative staring at her. Andrew noticed him staring.

"Oi, whatcha staring?" said Andrew as he smirked, mikan gave Andrew a shut-up look. "Looks like you have another admirer" said Andrew as he looked at her, miyu and aya giggled.

"Shut up Andrew, be nice to you classmates" said mikan as he winked at her, mikan rolled her eyes. Andrew was popular guy number 1. He had a muscular body and brown hair. His eyes were green en stood out with his tan. He liked mikan… a lot, but mikan didn't return his affection.

"Whatever, anyways he should look for his girlfriend in the outcast group" said Andrew as the 'in' crowd laughed at yuu, who looked down. As he looked up he noticed mikan giving him an 'I am sorry' look. _What the…?_

"ANDREW, MIKAN AND YUU DETENTION!" yelled jin-jin, Andrew just looked plain bored as mikan looked shocked, she looked at yuu who looked quite scared.

"But sir? Why yuu? He didn't do anything… this idiot over here started it" said mikan as she slapped Andrew's head from behind.

"Hey! Watch the hair, sweetheart" said Andrew as mikan just rolled her eyes.

"You and yuu are a part of this mess so DETENTION" said jin-jin smirking. Mikan glared at him. Andrew winked at her. "Detention, just you and me babe" said Andrew in her ear. Mikan smiled.

"Don't forget yuu" said mikan sweetly as she grinned. Andrew glared at yuu, who gulped in return. _Great… I didn't even say a thing and I have detention… just great…_

As classes ended mikan excused herself from her friends and went towards the roof. She met natsume in the hall but he just ignored her, although he did give her a small nod. _Maybe it's better if we ignore each other to make sure no rumors are to be spread…_

Ruka and hotaru were already on the roof top, ruka was as usually teasing our sweet little hotaru. "Cut it out, you two look married" said natsume annoyed as ruka glared at him and hotaru just turned bright red.

"Anyways… you guys can leave without me to the café… I have detention" said mikan with a dark face, hotaru giggled. "What did you do this time" said ruka as he arched his eye brow, mikan looked shocked.

"What do you mean this time? I got in detention because of Andrew. I swear I am going to kill him" said mikan furiously as natsume looked at her.

"That stupid jock?" asked natsume as mikan nodded. "He can be really nice, but lately I am getting this weird vibe from him" said mikan as hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"Weird? Care to explain?" said hotaru as mikan thought about Andrews behavior. "Well… for example he became pushy… demanding and scary" said mikan as natsume glanced at ruka who looked back.

"Maybe he likes you?" said hotaru as mikan nodded. "He does like me, but I don't know… he changed" said mikan as natsume was in a thinking mode. The same time the bell rang.

"Gym… natsume and ruka you both have gym with me right? This time please come… we have to find the next person" pleaded mikan, natsume sighed as they stood up.

"Yeah yeah… we will see you at gym" said ruka as he and natsume walked away, leaving hotaru behind. "I will meet you at the cafe" said mikan as hotaru nodded.

_I can't believe I got detention because of those two…_

Yuu was changing is clothes as natsume and ruka came in. everybody froze.

"What? Can't we come to P.E?" said ruka annoyed, everyone got back to what they were doing natsume and ruka got dressed and looked around to find a certain mark. Some troublemakers were there to. They looked at yuu and smirked.

"Yo, sunny boy!" said one of them, natsume and ruka glanced at each other and stood up.

"Oi, what's with the nickname" asked natsume as one of them smirked. He placed his arm around yuu. "This geek over here has a tattoo" said the troublemaker as ruka smirked.

"I-it's not a tattoo… I-it's a b-birthmark" stuttered yuu as ruka and natsume rolled their eyes. The troublemaker forcefully pulled yuu's shirt up and showed the mark on his left chest.

"Oh really?" said ruka as he crossed his arms. He gave natsume a nod. Both of them walked out of the dressing room. Mikan looked at them as she waited outside.

"What's wrong? Didn't find him?" asked mikan curiously. Natsume and ruka smirked.

"Nice outfit, little girl" said natsume as he looked at her P.E. outfit. She wore a tank top and soccer shorts. Mikan blushed slightly but it disappeared and a death glare appeared.

"Aya and miyu made me wear it… anyways you were saying?" said mikan annoyed.

"Oh we found him and you would be surprised to know who it is" As natsume was about to tell, miyu and aya pulled her towards the gym. Natsume and ruka sighed.

"We will tell her later" said natsume as ruka nodded, they walked out of the gym since they knew who it was.

Mikan was changing back. In the hurry she forgot to grab her Alice necklace. Miyu was looking at her. "Say mikan? You know natsume and ruka?" said miyu curiously as mikan shook a no.

"Nope, I just bumped into them today" lied mikan at miyu she knew how her two 'friends' were."Okay girls, got to go. Have detention… I will see you guys Monday?" said mikan as miyu and aya looked weirdly at her.

"We still have the weekend, right?" asked aya as mikan shook her head. "No, sorry… my mom will be back in the weekend. Going to shop and stuff" lied mikan as aya and miyu believed it. Mikan walked out as she noticed Andrew waiting for her, she narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you waiting?" asked mikan surprised. Andrew smiled. And placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Because, it is after school time… something might happen" said Andrew. Mikan shrugged her shoulders and didn't notice his smirk.

Both of them walked to class as yuu was already there and making his homework. Mikan smiled. "Gomen yuu… we got you in trouble" said mikan nicely, yuu was too surprised to answer.

"Don't bother that geek mikan, come here" said Andrew seductively as he pointed at the seat next to him. Mikan glared.

"No way. I am fine here" said mikan as she looked at yuu. _Is he scared of me?. _"Yuu did the teacher come?" asked mikan as she looked around, no one was here.

"Yeah, but h-he l-left" said yuu shyly. Mikan smiled and grabbed her phone. She was glad to see that the battery was full, when she was about to call hotaru her battery died.

"What the hell?" said mikan surprised. She looked at yuu who looked surprised too.

"You saw that right… my battery suddenly died" said mikan as she looked at Andrew who was currently smirking at her.

"What are you smirking about?" said mikan as Andrew stood up and walked over.

"Because, no one is here to help you… and you won't even be able to help yourself" said Andrew but this time it sounded like there were two voices. One was Andrews but the other one was much darker and scarier. At the same time the door closed shut.

"A-andrew w-what happen to y-your v-voice" said mikan trembling as she slowly stood up and grabbed yuu and pushed him behind her.

Yuu was currently shaking like hell. _What the fuck happened to his voice…. Need to get out, need to get out!_

"s-sakura-san w-we n-need t-to get a-away" said yuu as mikan looked at him and gave him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you" said mikan as yuu looked shocked. _Why is she being nice…?_

Mikan looked at Andrew. The color of his eyes changed and his nerves were becoming visible. _My guess is… he is so possessed. _Mikan's hand went to her necklace. Shock was written all over her face. Her necklace was gone? Mikan thought and mentally slapped herself. _Shit! I left it at the gym! Guess I will have to do without it!_

"Care to tell who you really are and why you took over Andrew body?" said mikan as she stood confident in front of him.

"Well the name is not important, but you can call me Persona. I took over this pathetic human body because he is a friend of yours right" said the guy named persona as he smirked, mikan glared at him.

"By the way… I have a little gift for the wimp behind you" said persona as a created a cloud of black smoke and send it her way, mikan shocked didn't know what to do.

"Nooo!" yelled mikan as she put her arms around yuu like a barrier. White light emitted from her and the cloud disappeared. Persona smirked, yuu and mikan blinked.

"how d-did you do that?" said yuu shocked. Mikan blinked. "honestly… I have no idea". Yuu sweat dropped.

"Well, they said that you had the nullification Alice… didn't know you knew how to use it" said persona impressed, his smirk disappeared and a dark scowl appeared.

"Still, can't let you leave this room…it's better if you come with me. My master has something for you" said persona as he ran forward to attack her.

"if he has something to give me, he should come and not you" said mikan darkly as she stood in a fighting stance and charged towards him. At the same time a wall of fire came between them. Natsume was standing besides the door with ruka and hotaru in their Alice transformation.

"You idiot, how could you leave your necklace in the gym?" yelled hotaru frustrated as she threw the necklace towards mikan. Mikan caught it and gave hotaru a 'thank you' smile and transformed.

"Alice activation" whispered mikan as she changed, yuu watched in awe as he looked at them. _They actually know each other?_

"Why don't you and ruka try your new powers? Just yell something that comes in your mind and please try not to hurt him, Andrew got possessed" said mikan to natsume as he and ruka nodded.

"Well let's get this humiliation over with" said ruka bored as natsume nodded.

Natsume closed his eyes so did ruka. "Black fire" yelled natsume as red light was emitted from his body. "Red mist" yelled ruka as bright light was emitted from his body. Both powers combined and charged towards Andrew. As it hit Andrew the black cloud emerged from his body and he fell on the floor unconscious. Mikan looked confused.

"Did we got him?" said mikan curiously as hotaru shook her head. "Nope, he got away".

"Anyways… how did you guys know he wasn't Andrew?" said mikan as natsume smirked.

"It was obvious… it all fitted. How he got you and yuu detention and he kept making weird comments" said natsume as ruka nodded. Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"How is that obvious?" said mikan as hotaru rolled her eyes. She pushed ruka and natsume away.

"They are lying, they didn't know… we got a call from Kaname saying someone strong was in school, but it wasn't one of us" said hotaru as mikan glared at ruka and natsume for the false information. She looked at yuu who was looking like he saw a ghost.

"Poor guy, can't we erase his memories?" said mikan pitying him for the awful things he saw.

"Why? He is a part of the group… oh right… we forgot to tell you" mikan gaped at them. She looked at yuu.

"He is a part of the group?" said mikan sounding totally surprised. Hotaru nodded her head in understanding.

"Believe me… I got a heart attack by hearing it" said hotaru as she shook her head. Mikan walked over to yuu and kneeled. Yuu looked up to her. She smiled nicely.

"Hey… are you okay?" said mikan as yuu slowly nodded. Mikan stood up and offered him a hand.

"So what do you think… care to join us, so we can explain all this?" said mikan as she grinned. yuu thought for a moment but then he agreed. Hotaru smiled at him as ruka and natsume smirked. _Maybe there not bad at all…_

On their way to Tokyo café Alice ruka kept annoying hotaru. Natsume was walking silently as mikan was talking with yuu.

"Ruka stop it… BLONDIE" yelled hotaru to annoy him, ruka glared at her.

"Ice queen"

"Bunny boy!"

"Seriously bunny boy?" said ruka as he raised an eye brow, hotaru stuck her tongue out. Ruka smirked.

"Don't do that too often, I may bite it" whispered ruka as hotaru turned bright red and mikan giggled. Natsume saw this as a chance to annoy mikan.

"pol-ka-dots" whispered natsume as mikan stopped in her tracks, hotaru pulled yuu to the side knowing what was about to happen.

"What did you say" said mikan darkly as natsume smirked.

"I got a nice view when you changed at P.E…polka dots" said natsume as mikan froze. He saw her lingerie! She became red and furious.

"Better run cuz you won't see daylight" said mikan dangerously as she ran behind natsume who ran with speed towards Tokyo Café Alice. Mikan smirked and changed into Alice transformation quickly as she knew she was losing natsume. She ran with full speed with the help of the unicorn DNA. Natsume looked behind him and ducked quickly as mikan ran past him. She turned around and smirked. Natsume looked at her and changed. As mikan charged towards him he flew past her with the help of his phoenix DNA. Mikan pouted.

"That's not fair" yelled mikan towards natsume who flew to Tokyo café Alice. Mikan ran behind him.

Ruka, hotaru and yuu were left behind after they ran away. Hotaru sighed.

"Childish" said hotaru as yuu gaped at her. _They are crazy! Not one of the rumors is true!_

Hotaru, ruka and yuu arrived at the café as they came inside they saw a hilarious situation. Natsume looked like a statue not moving but still glaring at narumi. Mikan was pouting angrily while being held back by Kaname as tono and Sabaru were sulking in the corner. Narumi was hiding behind misaki who was clearly regretting being here. And on top of all there were 3 people playing poker like nothing happened.

Yuu slowly backed away. As ruka grabbed him and entered. Hotaru glared. "What happened here" said hotaru as mikan glared at Sabaru and tono. "I will tell you" said mikan teary eyed, she was being hugged by hotaru.

"me and natsume were in alice transformation as we entered the café. I was ready to kill natsume. When I was about to attack him… I was being held back by those 4 idiots" said mikan as she pointed at tsubasa, narumi, tono and Sabaru.

"What's so bad about that" said ruka as he looked at her. Mikan tried not to cry out loud. "Because… they grabbed me at wrong places" whined mikan as anger was written all over her face. Everyone froze. Hotaru walked towards her brother with danger written all over her face.

"What did you do nii-san?" asked hotaru dangerously as she cracked her knuckles. "It was an a-accident, w-we j-just tried t-to stop her" stammered Sabaru as he clutched on hotaru's leg. Ruka looked over to natsume.

"oi, what's wrong with you" asked ruka curiously as natsume glared at tsubasa who was sweating like hell.

"That guy used his alice on me so I wouldn't burn him alive" said natsume dangerously as ruka looked, no glared at tsubasa. Tsubasa gulped.

"This is my cue to leave" said tsubasa as he ran, on his way Yuri grabbed him by his collar.

"Your still getting you punishment for harassing mikan-chan" said Yuri with and evil glint. Tsubasa cried waterfalls.

As natsume was free he glared at tsubasa, tono, Sabaru, narumi and 'accidently' lit their hair on fire, the yelled and ran around. Yuri put the fire out and sighed. "Don't harass little girls" said natsume as mikan glared at him.

"Hey! I am not a little girl" said mikan as natsume ignored her. She just pouted in return.

Yuu tried to take everything in… the people here were nuts! But somehow it looked actually fun having friends like this.

Mikan looked at yuu forgetting all her anger. "yuu! Come in" said mikan as she pulled him to a seat. Mikan sat next to him and natsume next to her. The others sat random everywhere.

"You brought him! Nice meeting you! I am narumi and this is misaki" said narumi as he pointed at misaki sensei, he nodded in return.

"I am tsubasa and I have the DNA of a white polar bear! Cool neh? My power is shadow manipulation" said tsubasa as he gave him a peace sign.

"I am getting tired of the introductions… anyways… name is Sabaru, Alice is healing & transferring the feelings of pain and DNA is red wolf" said Sabaru sighing. Hotaru glared at him making him sulk in the corner.

"I am Yuri. You can call me yuri-chan, I have the DNA of a Marquesan kingfisher and my Alice is Female Pheromone" said Yuri as she smiled at yuu, who gave a smile back.

"I am Akira call me tono, I have the Amplification Alice means I can make other alices stronger and I have the DNA of a snow leopard" said tono cockily as mikan rolled her eyes.

"My name is Kaname and I have the DNA of a white tiger. My alice is soul transfer" said Kaname politely as yuu bowed to him.

"Kaoru … appearance change … Canadian cat" grunted kaoru, yuu backed away a little.

"My name is Shūichi Sakurano, you can call me Sakurano. I have the Instant Teleportation, Intuition, Wish/Prayer Alice and I have the DNA of a Texas ocelot" said Sakurano as he smiled. Yuu gave him a smile in return.

Mikan looked at him and winked. "Well my name is mikan sakura! I have the DNA of a unicorn and my Alice is nullification" said mikan happily as she smiled at him.

"I am hotaru imai, that idiot Subaru's little sister, I have the DNA of a Pegasus and my Alice is invention" said hotaru as Sabaru cried making everyone sweat drop.

"Oi sister complex…shut up, name is natsume hyuuga. DNA is of a Phoenix and Alice is fire" said natsume bored as mikan giggled at Subaru's nickname.

"Ruka nogi, DNA of a Gryphon and Alice is animal pheromone" said ruka as yuu gave a nod.

"N-nice t-to m-meet y-you… I a-am y-yuu" said yuu shyly. Natsume rolled his eyes, mikan punched natsume in the shoulder.

"Well nice meeting you, yuu. Anyways…we actually brought you here to tell you that you are one of us" said mikan making it sound like it was something normal. Yuu froze.

"b-b-b-but h-h-how" stuttered yuu as ruka sighed. Hotaru giggled.

"Remember your 'birthmark'? Well it is an alice mark… your one of us, surprisingly" said ruka as hotaru glared at him.

"What he means is that we are happy that you are joining us" said hotaru as yuu froze. _J-j-j-joining t-them?_

"Before your ask questions let me explain how it happened. You got chosen by us because you have that strength that we need. You have the DNA of an Anet" said misaki as everyone grew silent. Mikan coughed.

"He he he … what the hell is an anet?" said mikan confused as everyone in the room nodded. Yuu looked at them.

"An Anet is an Egyptian myth. Anets are a pair of life-size sacred fish who swim before the boat of Sun God RA. They warn him of any airborne crocodiles, hydrogen-filled hippos, or treacherous cloud banks he might encounter in his journey across the sky" said yuu as if he was reading a piece from Wikipedia. Mikan blinked.

"Wow, he is totally smart" said mikan as hotaru nodded. Yuu smiled shyly. "It's nothing… I love history" said yuu shyly as mikan smiled. Natsume noticed something.

"Why didn't you stutter when you told us about the Anets?" asked natsume while raising an eyebrow. "I-I-I don't k-k-know… w-when I t-talk a-about h-history I-it stops and when I-I a-am n-not n-nervous" stuttered yuu.

Mikan smiled. "Don't worry, we are not here to annoy you…we want you to join us… we will help you get your self confidence" said mikan as she stuck out her hand. Yuu looked at it and smiled. He stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"We have a new teammate!" yelled mikan happily, narumi wanting to join her happiness wanted to hug her, but was sent flying to the wall.

"Don't worry yuu… you will get use to it" said hotaru as he looked at the crying narumi who was clinging on misaki. "I doubt that" said yuu back as hotaru looked at him and started laughing.

Misaki walked up to him with narumi still clinging at his leg making everyone sweat drop.

"Before I forget… here is your necklace" said misaki as he handed him a necklace with a slightly dark green teardrop, yuu started at it in awe. "Okay listen up… when you start fighting you yell something that comes up in your mind" said Sabaru as yuu nodded. "So any questions?" asked Sakurano politely. Yuu nodded.

"Why are we f-fighting?" asked yuu as Kaname smiled. "Because if we don't there won't be anything left…for the sake of those who are important to you" said narumi as yuu nodded. Mikan gasped.

"Totally forgot! Naru that thing what attacked us had a name…uhm persona something" said mikan confused, narumi glanced towards misaki.

"What did he say?" asked misaki as kaoru, yuri and Kaname came forward. Mikan noticed their strange behavior, she gave hotaru a quick glance. _There is something wrong, hotaru._

"He said that his master had something for me?" said mikan as she looked at their expression. All of them kept silent. Natsume, ruka, hotaru and yuu looked at each other.

"Oi, what's with the dramatic pause. Tell us what you know. NOW" said natsume annoyed. Hotaru nodded. Anything that concerned mikan, concerned her.

"That guy is dangerous... You kids better be careful… his Alice is the mark of death, just one touch and you're dead. He can also create dark clouds. If you come in contact with that you will have severe pain, it feels almost like dying" explained tsubasa.

Mikan and hotaru gulped. "Thank god we escaped that damn cloud" said mikan relieved as yuu nodded, tono looked at her. what do you mean escaped?" asked tono as he narrowed his eyes, mikan blinked.

"Well, the cloud came to me and yuu and I used my Alice before it reached us" said mikan as Kaname gaped at her. "You can control your alice?" asked Yuri surprised as mikan shook her head.

"No not control really it's just it happened without thinking" said mikan as kaoru mumbled something to Sabaru who nodded. Mikan glanced at hotaru, who looked back. "But I do have a question. This thing could take over others while the ones when met before where just plain monsters. Why is that?" asked hotaru as natsume glanced at kaoru. _He is hiding something…_

"Their more people like you who have Alice, but they use it for the bad" said Sakurano as mikan nodded. Natsume was looking the whole time at them. _They are hiding something big, and I am going to find out what…_

"Anyways, what to do now?" asked mikan as everyone was silent. Mikan coughed. "Well I think it's better if I, hotaru, natsume, ruka and yuu leave" said mikan cutely as they were about to leave but all of them grabbed their collars. "Ruka, natsume and yuu are going to try on their work uniforms. Hotaru and mikan? Why don't you girls change?" said Yuri as they glared at her but still went to change. Mikan's phone rang.

"Hello?" said mikan as she was changing her outfit. When she heard the familiar voice she stopped.

"_Mikan? Its nii-san…where the hell are you?"_ "I am at my full-time job and besides why do you care?" she changed back knowing what he would say.

"_Seriously mikan I had it… come home NOW"_ "You are not my father!" yelled mikan furiously as she saw hotaru entering her dressing room; she gave her a 'what is wrong' face. Mikan gave her a reassuring smile.

"_Mikan come home now or I am coming to look for you at your work"_ Mikan walked out of the dressing room furiously, everyone was looking at her. "Whatever, don't yell. I am not deaf" said mikan annoyed. The other line was silent. She hung up.

"I got-" mikan was cut off with misaki gasping out loud. Mikan looked worried at him, while other eyes were focused on her. "They found our next teammate and abducted her, we have to rescue her" explained misaki while. Yuri narrowed her eyes..

"How did they find out?" said Yuri frustrated as she ran to misaki and the computer followed by Sakurano and Kaname. "How did you find out" said mikan confused. misaki sighed. "Because… we can't find her on the monitor" said Yuri as she looked worried.

"Then let's go" said natsume as he ruka, hotaru and yuu were already changed back. Mikan looked at them and nodded. _Sorry nii-san… this is important…_ "by the way, mikan what was wrong? You wanted to say something?" said narumi concerned, mikan smiled. "no nothing at all" she lied. No one believed her but still didn't push her to tell.

"Were is the last place she was seen?" asked hotaru as Yuri was currently analyzing. "Uhm… central town… near the black forest" said Yuri as they nodded and ran out. "Wait we are coming too!" yelled tono and Yuri as they ran after them. As they were gone narumi sighed.

"Will tono and Yuri be enough to protect them… I know it's a trap to lure them" said naru as misaki sighed. "They have to find her…" said misaki as he looked at them.

* * *

Anyyywaayyss:O someone asked me about last chapter about why mikan didn't change when someone followed her, it was because that wasn't the first thing that came up in her mind. I wanted to make it realisitic. I mean that would never come up in my mindXD (but that is just meXD) Anyways thank you so much for your reviews(L)! Loveyouguys(L)! xx


	7. the common bubbly student

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

Place and pov

"Talking"

* * *

_**Tokyo Café Alice**_

**Chapter 5: the ****The common bubbly student**

* * *

"seriously, I am gonna kill them when we get back" said mikan in a dangerously low voice as she walking in the underground sewer towards the energy source with hotaru, ruka and natsume with her. Hotaru groaned as she looked at her clothes. They were in the filthy water till their knees.

"they are getting killed by me first" said hotaru as she looked disgust at her clothes. Ruka and natsume glared deadly, they didn't even have to say there threats to those who left them in the sewer.

_**Well you might be wondering what happened when they left the café…**_

Mikan was running at full speed with the others but she suddenly stopped in her tracks making the others halt too.

"what now?" said natsume as she looked at her, mikan glared at him.

"were exactly are we going?" said mikan as ruka rolled his eyes. "central town idiot" said ruka as mika glared at him.

"then why am I feeling negative energy coming from the opposite?" said mikan stubbornly as yuri narrowed her eyes. She looked at hotaru who nodded.

hotaru pulled out her energy source detector. Self made of course. She looked at it and narrowed her eyes. "mikan is right, there are two places with negative energy" said hotaru as tono looked at mikan. _How did she notice? When we didn't?_

"first of all I want you guys to change because we can't risk getting caught" said yuri as they nodded. Mikan, hotaru, ruka and natsume changed.

Yuu looked nervously around him, but still changed. "alice activation" whispered yuu as he changed in black pants and dark green blouse, just like ruka and natsume only he had twin swords.

Yuri and tono snapped their fingers and had their appearance changed. While yuri changed in knee length grey pants, her high neck with longs sleeves was blue with white ( the color of the Marquesan kingfisher) and her shoes were sneakers. She wore a Turquoise Feather Bird Mask, covering only the upper side of her face.

Tono on the other hand had black pants like natsume, ruka and yuu but he had a shirt with the colors of a snow leopard. His mask was checkered with the colors white and brown/golden, covering his whole face.

Mikan, hotaru, ruka, yuu and natsume looked strangely at them. "why do you guys look different" said mikan as yuri smiled.

"because, we are doing this way longer than you kids… our level is different" said yuri as mikan pouted.

"don't worry, you guys will reach this level too" said tono as he winked, natsume glared deeply at him, making tono shriek. "so where do we have to go" said yuu as they looked at yuri and hotaru.

"like mikan said there two places showing negative energy on my radar… one is near the black Forrest behind central town, the other is… the sewer behind the industrial area… it's abandoned" said hotaru as tono looked at yuri and yuu and grinned.

"well, me, yuri and yuu are going to the forrest… we are leaving the sewer to you…" said tono as he salute them and sprinted away while dragging yuri and yuu. Mikan, hotaru, ruka and natsume looked at each other and then it finally hit them.

"WAIT… WHAT?"

While ruka, hotaru, mikan and natsume ran or flew on speed towards the sewer. Mikan's phone rang. She answered.

"what?" said mikan irritated, because tono called. "don't be like that sweetheart… when you are at the sewer change back so they won't notice your energy" said tono through the phone mikan sighed and said and okay. She hung up and looked at them.

"we can't enter with our alice appearance on" said mikan as hotaru gaped at her. "we will get dirty" said hotaru, as ruka rolled his eyes and natsume grunted.

"seriously, just enter the goddamn sewer… diva" said ruka sarcastically as hotaru glared at him. Mikan sighed and changed back together with the others.

Mikan, ruka, hotaru and natsume stood around the sewer entrance and stared at it. natsume crouched down with ruka and they both pulled the lid hard, it didn't work. Natsume and ruka nodded and changed in their alice appearance.

After a while the lid was lifted and ruka and natsume changed back. Hotaru smiled sweetly at them.

"guys first" said hotaru sweetly as ruka smirked. And bowed like a gentlemen. "sorry, we are gentlemen's and my rule is girls first of course" said ruka as hotaru glared deadly at him. Mikan sighed at the little fight.

"whatever, let's go hotaru…" said mikan as ruka and natsume smirked. Mikan climbed the stepladder. It was really slippery, hotaru almost slipped. As mikan and hotaru were in the sewer, ruka and natsume came down. Mikan looked disgusted at the filthy sewer water and groaned.

"so which way" said mikan as she looked at hotaru and her wonderful invented radar. Hotaru pointed straight forward.

"the energy is coming from there…" said hotaru as ruka nodded and they headed to the energy source.

"seriously, I am gonna kill them when we get back" said mikan in a dangerously low voice as she walking in the underground sewer towards the energy source with hotaru, ruka and natsume with her. Hotaru groaned as she looked at her clothes. They were in the filthy water till their knees.

"they are getting killed by me first" said hotaru as she looked disgust at her clothes. Ruka and natsume glared deadly, they didn't even have to say there threats to those who left them in the sewer.

Suddenly sound was heard next to mikan as mikan looked a loud scream was heard. She quickly jumped in natsume's arms. Ruka rolled his eyes as hotaru hid behind him. Natsume smirked.

"seriously afraid of a rat? You kill monsters, but you can't handle a rat?" said natsume irritated as mikan stuck her tongue out, she paled as she realized she was in natsume's arms. As she struggled to get free, both of them tripped and fell… in the filthy water.

Mikan slowly stood up and natsume too. Hotaru and ruka tried to hold back their laughter. Mikan and natsume… completely covered in sewer water. That was a sight you see seldom.

Natsume glared at mikan and walked in front. Mikan had almost a crying face. She walked with hotaru as ruka ran towards natsume. Mikan pulled hotaru with her and they ran to natsume and ruka.

Mikan stopped in her tracks and pointed at the bright light that was coming from the end of the tunnel. Natsume, ruka and hotaru nodded and carefully headed towards the light without making too much noise.

As they were at the end of the tunnel they looked in awe at the big pillars in front of them.

"what is that?" asked mikan in awe as hotaru looked at the pillars. "welcome to the underground sewer system of Tokyo, Japan" said hotaru as they walked forward. Mikan stopped when she heard noise behind her.

"guys… did you heard that?" said mikan as she looked behind her to find the source of the noise. Natsume looked weirdly at her.

"there was no noise stupid" said natsume as the sharp noise (the one that is heard when you slid your nails against the chalkboard) came back. Natsume groaned in pain and so did the others. The sound suddenly stopped.

"who is stupid now?" said mikan as she was smirking, natsume rolled his eyes.

"just shut it" said natsume as mikan glared at him. The sharp noise came back and became louder and louder. Mikan, natsume, ruka and hotaru clutched their ears in pain as the fell on their knees. Mikan screamed in pain.

"what the hell is it?" yelled hotaru as it suddenly stopped, hotaru carefully removed her hands as ruka and natsume did the same. Hotaru quickly ran to mikan who was still clutching her ears. Mikan carefully removed as she looked at them.

"what the hell is happening?" said mikan frustrated as she supported on natsume to stand up. They looked around. Mikan gasped as she looked at one of the pillars.

"guys… there is someone behind that pillar" whispered mikan as ruka and natsume looked at each other and carefully walked towards the pillar. Ruka left and natsume right.

As they looked behind the pillar, they narrowed their eyes. Natsume motioned hotaru and mikan to come. Mikan and hotaru hurried towards them. Mikan stopped as she saw who was there.

"oh my god! What is a little kid doing here?" said mikan as she crouched down. Ruka, hotaru and natsume thought one thing.

_That is not a kid and definitely not human_

"mikan, move back" said natsume, as hotaru, ruka and natsume slowly took steps back. Mikan turned to them with a confused face.

"why? We can't leave him here!" said mikan, as hotaru gulped at the sight of the kid who was no longer a kid but a terrifying slowly growing big watery monster. Natsume's eyes turned big and so did ruka's. mikan looked nervously at them.

"you g-guys are l-looking like y-you see a m-m-monster" said mikan nervously as natsume told with his eyes to look behind her. Mikan slowly turned around and gaped at the size of the monster. Mikan quickly ran to natsume to hide behind his back.

"so this was the negative energy source" said hotaru as the four of the backed away slowly. "what is it? it is big watery and filthy" said mikan as natsume rolled his eyes.

"it is the sewer monster idiot" said natsume as mikan glared at him. "oh god! So cliché!" said mikan as she rolled her eyes. Hotaru walked back even more with ruka.

"it is not the time to make jokes" said ruka as he gave natsume a nod and they changed. Mikan looked at hotaru and gave her a nod, also changing.

"it's show time" said mikan as she smirked towards natsume. Natsume smirked back and charged against the monster with his sword. As he slid it he smirked but his smirk didn't last long because there was not one monster, but TWO!

Mikan groaned. "thanks for the extra gift" said mikan sarcastically as natsume glared at her.

"then be my guest to destroy it" said natsume irritated. One of the monsters charged towards hotaru as hotaru quickly flew in the air with the help of her Pegasus wings, but the monster didn't hesitate to throw the filthy water as she didn't have the time to dodge it, it hit her right in the stomach making her fall down. Ruka saw her falling so he flew in high speed towards hotaru to catch her bridal style.

Hotaru smiled at ruka. "thanks" said hotaru softly as ruka smirked. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"not the time to get lovey dovey… monster attack remember!" yelled mikan as hotaru quickly got out of ruka's arms.

Mikan looked at natsume. "use your fire alice" said mikan as natsume rolled his eyes. "fire against water? Seriously mikan you're so smart" said natsume sarcastically. Mikan stuck her tongue out.

One of the monsters headed towards natsume and mikan who ducked him and ran for their lives. While hotaru and ruka where ducking the other monster. Mikan came up with an extremely stupid idea. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the monster. Natsume looked at mikan with big eyes.

"MIKAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled natsume as he was about to head towards mikan, mikan looked at him with a smirk.

"leave it to me". before he could reach her the monster grabbed her and inserted her in his body. Natsume froze.

"LET HER GO!" yelled natsume frustrated as, hotaru and ruka looked natsume and headed towards him. "what happened" said hotaru worriedly as natsume looked at he."he has her" said natsume angrily as he looked at the monster. Hotaru gasped and ruka glared at the monster.

"let's kill it to free her" said ruka as natsume and hotaru nodded. Just before they were about to charge towards it… it made the sharp noise again, making the fall on their knees, clutching their ears. the same time a bright light emitted from the monster and he exploded apart, covering hotaru, natsume and ruka in the filthy dirt. Mikan fell on the ground breathing heavily. The other monster exploded to because he was made from the first one.

Natsume ran to mikan's side. "what the hell were you thinking?" said natsume angrily as he crouched down. Mikan gave him a weak smile.

"I was thinking about saving us" said mikan as she slowly stood up. They changed back in their normal selves.

Hotaru looked at ruka and laughed. Ruka gave her a confused look. "ewwww… you look so gross" said hotaru as she laughed. Ruka glared.

"you too" said ruka as hotaru shook her head. "not as much as you" said hotaru as ruka smirked as he walked towards her.

"you better run" said ruka as hotaru's eyes grew big and she ran for her life with ruka behind her. They ran the tunnel in, the one where they came from.

Mikan looked at natsume and smiled. "were you worried?" asked mikan teasingly. As natsume glared. "no way" said natsume stubbornly as mikan smirked. They bickered all the way to their entry. Mikan climbed up followed by the others. When they reached the surface mikan looked at her phone and had 26 missed calls. Mikan sweat dropped. _Brother is so gonna kill me…_

Mikan, hotaru, ruka and natsume walked towards the café, because they were too tired to change back in their alice appearance. Everyone around the gave them disgusted looks or weird looks, who wouldn't… you have 4 kids covered in smelly dirt... When they reached the café, they opened the doors to walk in since it was closed.

Tono, yuri and yuu were not here. The others looked at each other and then at mikan, hotaru, ruka and natsume and laughed out loud. "you smell" said tsubasa as he covered his nose. Mikan glared at him.

"naru, do you have extra clothes?" asked mikan as narumi pointed at another closed door. "there are 2 showers upstairs behind the closed door… we will talk when you have showered" said misaki as mikan nodded and walked toward the door with the others.

After a while mikan and ruka came downstairs wearing misaki's clothes. They were surprised to find out that narumi and misaki lived here. Well why not? Behind the closed door was a whole house.

Both of them wore jogging pants and T-shirts. mikan's long hair was still dripping wet, while ruka shook his head to dried it faster.

Tsubasa smiled. "MIKAN-CHAN! I missed you!" yelled tsubasa happily as he run to give her a hug. Mikan stepped aside and he hit the wall. Ruka pulled mikan away from tsubasa and glared deeply at him. They sat at the table with misaki, Kaname and Sakurano. Kaoru was still sleeping on the couch.

"there were two places with a lot of negative energy. Yuri, tono and yuu went towards the black forest, me, mikan, hotaru and natsume went towards… the sewer behind Sai High School" said ruka darkly as me made a mental note to seriously injure tono if he came back.

"when we got there we were distracted by a sharp noise, making our ears hurt badly… then we found out we were not alone, a little kid was there too" said mikan as she looked at misaki. Kaname and Sakurano looked at each other.

"well we found out that the little kid was actually a friggin monster… and mikan came up with a plan that almost gave us a heart attack" said ruka as he glared at mikan, mikan looked nervously at them. Misaki raised his eyebrow.

"well… I let myself be eaten by the monster?" said mikan with a squeaky voice. Sakurano, Kaname, tsubasa and sabaru's eyes grew big. Misaki sighed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" said tsubasa shocked as he looked at her. "that was a reckless action mikan" said Kaname as Sakurano nodded. "I had to do something didn't I?" said mikan frustrated. As tsubasa looked angrily.

"what if that didn't help? What if you got stuck… what would we say to your family?" said tsubasa as mikan's guilty face changed into a dark face.

"you wouldn't have to tell them anything because I don't have family" said mikan as she looked at tsubasa. Tsubasa closed his mouth and sat back, the silence lasted not long.

"did someone die?" said natsume as he entered with hotaru. Natsume looked from mikan to tsubasa and finally glared at tsubasa.

"what did you do?" said natsume dangerously as mikan shook her head. "never mind… when are those three coming?" said mikan changing the topic. Ruka gave hotaru and natsume the 'don't ask more look'. Hotaru and natsume nodded. Sabaru looked at hotaru.

"HOTARU MY LITTLE SISTER! I MISSED YOU" yelled Sabaru on purpose to ease the tension. He ran to hotaru to give her a hug, but hotaru's deadly glare made his freeze on spot.

"hotaru-chan… can you braid my hair?" asked mikan as hotaru nodded. As hotaru was braiding her hair. Natsume and ruka were sitting with Sakurano and Kaname, explaining again what happened.

"how did you guys found out that there were two places with negative energy?" asked Kaname as he drank his tea. natsume and ruka looked at each other and then pointed at mikan. Sakurano as he coughed when he was drinking tea. ruka looked weirdly at him.

"is that abnormal?" asked natsume, referring mikan's feeling negative energy thing. "no, I was just surprised at you guys… I mean you just found out you have alices and you still can master it perfectly" said Kaname as natsume nodded, ruka looked confused.

"I know I have a alice, but I still don't know how to use it" said ruka as Sakurano smiled. "don't worry, I will help you" said Sakurano as ruka gave him a nod.

Meanwhile hotaru and mikan were in a deep conversation. "but mikan, you should really go home, you brother must be worrying" whispered hotaru so no one heard them, mikan shook her head. "no, he will ban me from coming here" said mikan as she looked at her ringing phone.

"he has never been there for me, when I needed him he wasn't there… so why now?" said mikan as she turned her phone off. She looked at hotaru. "don't worry about me I am fine" said mikan as she smiled at hotaru. Hotaru looked at her and gave her a small smile. _I hoped that was true… but you're not fine and nor can you hide your pain anymore…_

Before hotaru could say something the front door flew open and a injured tono and yuu came in. yuri had minor scratches while she was carrying a unconscious girl with bright blue wavy hair. Sabaru rushed to yuu and tono's side. He healed tono's wounds and yuu's too. Mikan and hotaru hurried towards yuri and natsume and ruka helped to put that girl on the couch.

After healing tono and yuu successfully, Sabaru healed yuri's minor wounds. "are you guys feeling okay" asked Sakurano as he gave tono, yuu and yuri a glass of water. Yuu nodded and so did the others. Mikan sat next to yuu and looked worried. "are you okay?" asked mikan as yuu nodded with a smile.

"why don't you kids stay here, I have to discuss something with them" said misaki, as tono, yuri, tsubasa, narumi, Sakurano, Sabaru, Kaname and even kaoru walked towards the closed door and shut the door behind them. Mikan, natsume, hotaru and ruka looked at yuu. "what happened back there?" asked mikan as yuu looked nervously at them. hotaru gave him a smile.

"don't worry, we won't tell them you told us" said hotaru, as yuu nodded. He looked at mikan. "well, they were hoping to see you four, especially mikan" said yuu as natsume narrowed his eyes.

"what do you mean?" asked natsume as they looked at yuu. "well, remember that guy persona… well there more strong creatures like him… and they were especially after you guys because you have something they want" said yuu as mikan thought deeply.

"she's waking up" said hotaru as, ruka, natsume and mikan walked to the girl. they stood around her and waited for her to open her eyes. The girl slowly opened her eyes and blinked when she saw four very known people hovering above her. The girl gasped.

"am I dead?" she asked as she looked at them with big eyes. Mikan looked confused. "no you're not" said hotaru as she smiled. The girls squealed loudly, making natsume and ruka wince.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS" said the girl as she even screamed from happiness. This made the others come to them running, thinking they got attacked.

"what happened?" yelled tsubasa as he came running in with the others. Mikan, ruka, natsume, hotaru and yuu sweat dropped.

The girl was looking in awe. She kept staring at mikan, hotaru, ruka and natsume dreamily. Tono coughed to get her attention. "why don't you introduce yourself" said yuri as she smiled. The girl nodded and looked at them.

"hey! I am nonoko!" said nonoko happily as mikan smiled at her. Mikan stuck her hand out.

"well let me introdu-" nonoko cut her off. She grabbed mikan's hand with both of her hands and looked dreamily.

"I know who you are! Mikan sakura, age 15, birthday is on 1st of January, good at singing and dancing, captain of the cheerleading squad, won 7 dance competitions, 5 singing competitions, 10 cheerleading competitions, had only one boyfriend, loves baby colors and the sunset" said nonoko as mikan sweat dropped, everyone around the took a step back. Ruka looked at natsume.

"that girl… is a stalker" said ruka as natsume nodded. _Seriously one boyfriend?_

"you know a lot about me" said mikan while sweat dropping. Nonoko nodded heavily. As mikan looked at yuri with the 'help me' look.

Yuri took nonoko and led her to the sofa. "you still remember what happened right?" said yuri as nonoko nodded. Ruka and natsume sat across her, mikan sat next to natsume and hotaru was pulled by ruka to sit next to her. Sabaru glared at him, but with no effect.

flashback

_"ugh, I hate abandoned roads" mutter nonoko as she walked towards home. On the way a guy bumped into her. He had orange messy hair and a very hot smile._

_"I am sorry" apologized the guy as nonoko blushed._

_"no, no it's okay" said nonoko hurriedly as she blushed. The guy smiled._

_"do you know where the black Forest is? I am kind of lost" said the guy while grinning. Nonoko nodded and walked with him to the black forest, they chatted a lot as the neared the black forest._

_Nonoko suddenly felt a little weak and in one flash her whole vision blackened. _

_She woke up by screams. "where the hell am I?" said nonoko out loud as a guy her age helped her up._

_"you gotta hide" said the guy as nonoko nodded. She pulled the guy with her._

_"what's happening?" asked nonoko worriedly a she saw a guy and a girl fighting the guy who helped her. Yuu gasped a he saw tono get hit. He quickly ran to tono as he told yuri to protect nonoko._

_Yuri came running and pulled nonoko with her. On their way to rum they met various things, yet the girl protected her. Nonoko got hit one of the things and fainted._

end flashback

she looked at hotaru dreamily. Hotaru sweat dropped and coughed to get her attention back to earth. "well, believe it or not but you a part of the team!" said narumi happily as yuri smacked his head. "very smooth naru… very smooth" said kaoru sarcastically as mikan looked at him.

"you can talk!" said mikan happily as the other sweat dropped, natsume shook his head. "shut it princess" said kaoru dangerously as mikan stood up. "say what… mysterious weirdo" said mikan as she folded her arms and looked at him with a piercing glare. Hotaru looked at Sabaru.

"stop them" said hotaru as Sabaru sighed. "okay, okay".

"cut it out you two immature kids" said Sabaru as he looked at them, mikan and kaoru shifted the glare towards him. Sabaru sweat dropped.

"hyuuga stop them" said Sabaru as natsume rolled his eyes. He stood up and dragged mikan with him to the couch mikan pouted but sat next to him.

"was that so difficult, sister complex?" said natsume as he smirked. Mikan hold back her laughter and so did ruka. hotaru smiled as she shook her head.

"okay, seriously cut it out… we have a lot to explain to nonoko" said misaki as everyone sat back. Nonoko looked at hotaru and mikan and blinked.

"you two… are…so…CUTE!"yelled nonoko happily as she squealed again. Natsume sighed and ruka lay back on the sofa. _This is gonna be a loooooooooonnnnnnggg night…_

Misaki coughed to get her attention. "well nonoko, as you saw back there… only certain people have special powers and it seems that you one of them too" said misaki as nonoko blinked.

"say what?" she asked dumbfounded. Mikan sweat dropped. "look, we all have a alice… which is a special gifted power. Your alice is the chemistry alice… which means you can make all sorts of potion and things with your alice" said mikan happily as natsume sweat dropped.

"so I am a part of your group" asked nonoko as the nodded. After hearing this nonoko fainted. Tsubasa panicked. "what happened? What happened?" asked tsubasa panicky as yuri hit his head.

"stop making so much noise!" said yuri irritated as tsubasa sulked. Nonoko woke up. Mikan smiled at her. "are you all right?" asked mikan as nonoko nodded.

"I never imagined I would be hanging out with you guys" said nonoko as hotaru smiled. She pulled yuu forward.

"we are all friends you know, just like yuu is a part of the group… so are you" said hotaru as yuu reached his hand forward for nonoko to grab, she smiled and he pulled her up.

"I guess you know them already… wel I am yuri" said yuri as she smiled. Tono put his arm around her. "I am her boyfriend, tono" said tono as yuri wacked his head.

"stop flirting already, baka" said yuri annoyed as tono sulked in the corner. Nonoko giggled. Everyone introduced themselves to her and for the first time nonoko felt like she belonged somewhere.

"well nonoko, I guess you are eager to know what DNA you have" said narumi as nonoko nodded. they had explained everything and she didn't even think it was weird. just being with them was enough.

"well, you have the DNA of a kelpie, which is a water horse found near lakes and rivers in Scotland" said narumi as mikan sweat dropped. she leaned towards hotaru, ruka and natsume.

"is it me or do the DNA's get stranger and stranger?" asked mikan as the ruka, natsume and hotaru sweat dropped too. "it is not you" said natsume as ruka nodded. hotaru giggled

"well it is fun to get to know other students from school" said hotaru as mikan smiled. "I hope the other two are also nice..." said mikan as ruka and natsume nodded.

_how i wished everything would stay like this... but I know someday this would come to a end and we would choose our own ways.._

_but till then please stay by my side..._

* * *

THE ENDXD anyways, sorry for making nonoko'S entry short. But in the upcoming chapters she will be playing big parts.

Stay tuned!

And rate& review


End file.
